The Noble House of Black
by faneycane
Summary: "'Wait. Black? Are you related to this Sirius guy' 'All Purebloods are related somehow.' I replied avoiding the question that will lead to me telling him that I'm the daughter of a murderer." Rigel Black has grown up thinking her father was a betraying monster. Now in her 7th year he's escaped from Azkaban. *Complete!*
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **

October 31st 1981

"Sirius," Auriga called.

"I'm in the kitchen." Came his reply.

Auriga walked into their kitchen, leaned against the counter, and watched her husband trying to get their six year old daughter to eat her carrots.

"I swear," Sirius said as their daughter sat with her arms crossed, "That she's as stubborn as you."

"Am not," The six year old retorted.

Auriga just laughed and sat down at the table where Sirius and their daughter, Rigel sat.

"Lily and James aren't taking Harry out tricker treating either tonight." Auriga said to Sirius.

"Can't blame them," Sirius said picking up the six year old's plate and putting it into the sink, "The storm is pretty bad."

Auriga nodded and stared at the black sky through the kitchen window.

"You ok?" Sirius asked.

Auriga looked away from the window and towards her husband.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm fine; I just have a weird feeling."

"What type of weird feeling?"

She looked to her daughter before turning to Sirius, "I just don't like Lily and James having to be in hiding."

"The war will end," Sirius said confidently, "We just have to keep fighting."

Auriga gave him a small smile before turning to Rigel.

"Time for bed Pumpkin," She said.

"Aw, Mum," Rigel whined.

"Listen to your mum Rigel." Sirius said.

"Fine," She said getting up from her chair, "But I want a story."

"You got it," Auriga said smiling, "Go pick one out and change into your pajamas."

The small grey eyed, brown haired girl skipped out of the kitchen and her footsteps could be heard going down the hall.

"She looks more like you every day." Auriga said clearing the table of the dishes.

"She has your hair," Sirius pointed out.

"And your eyes, your toothy grin, not to mention your puppy look." She said filling the sink with soapy water.

"You should be thankful your daughter has her father's great looks." Sirius said with a smirk.

Auriga threw a wet sponge at Sirius.

"And what am I?" she asked sarcastically, "A troll?"

"Oh come on Love," Sirius said grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him, "You know I'm only joking. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on."

"And I suppose I should take that as a compliment since you've had your eyes on so many," Auriga joked.

Sirius rolled his eyes and kissed her.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too." Auriga said wrapping her arms around him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that night Sirius found Auriga in Rigel's bed reading to their daughter.

They both looked up from the book as he stood in the doorway.

"I'm going to go out for a bit." Sirius said, he had been feeling anxious about James and Lily ever since Auriga said she had a weird feeling.

Auriga looked worriedly at him, "It's late."

"I'll be fine," He reassured her.

"Just be back soon," She said sensing that he was probably going to check on James and Lily.

"Bye Daddy," Rigel said with a yawn.

"Bye Rigel," Sirius said with a small smile.

"See you later," Auriga said.

"See you later." He said before turning away from the door frame.

Auriga finished reading to Rigel before turning off the light and moving into the living room. She sat down on the sofa and picked up a photo album. She flipped open the cover to see an eleven year old version of herself waving to the camera. It was the day she was leaving for Hogwarts. She had been so excited. Auriga flipped the page to see a muggle photograph of a younger Lily Evans. She brushed the photograph lightly with her finger and continued to skim through the album before stopping at a picture of her with Sirius. They were in their fifth year and waving happily. That was the year she had gotten pregnant with Rigel. After finding out around Christmas, Auriga kept the pregnancy from everyone and broke up with Sirius. At the end of their fifth year Sirius ran away from his home and Auriga was banished from hers. She had begun working at the leaky cauldron until Rigel was born that August.

Auriga flipped the page to show a picture of her overgrown belly and beside that a picture of the day Rigel was born. Andromeda Tonks had also been sent from her family because she had married a muggleborn so when the two met at Saint Mungo's the day Rigel was born, Andromeda offered a place to stay at her house. Auriga had accepted and from the photo on the next page you could see that they were very happy there. Andromeda had a daughter Nymphadora and she adored the new baby and to the day they were like sisters. Auriga had continued to do her education by homeschooling so that she wouldn't have to leave Rigel. Auriga smiled at the photo of Rigel's first birthday. Andromeda was Sirius' s cousin so it didn't take her long to figure out who Rigel's father was. By the end of Sirius' seventh year Andromeda had convinced Auriga to tell Sirius about the child. And she did, Sirius was shocked and a bit angry that she had not told him but the two had somehow managed to form a relationship and the next year they married around the same time James and Lily did.

Auriga looked at the photo of their wedding day and smiled as she watched as she and Sirius kissed. Things had changed so much from since then. Lily and James were now in hiding with Harry and her and Sirius had to watch their backs every time they left the house. Rigel wasn't even allowed to leave the house unless they were going to Andromeda's. Auriga shut the book and soon she found herself falling asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Auriga!" Was shouted followed by loud knocks on the door.

Auriga opened her eyes and looked around her noticing she had fallen asleep on the couch. The pounding continued on the door and her name was shouted again. She drew her wand out from her back pocket and moved towards the door. Looking through the peephole she saw that Remus Lupin was standing on her doorstep and pounding on the door.

"Auriga!" He yelled again and she opened the door.

"Remus," She said hurrying him in from the storm.

"Is he here?" He asked his wand outstretched and searching the house with his eyes.

"Who here?" She asked puzzled, "Sirius?"

"Is he here?" Remus repeated his eyes looked wild and he was scaring her.

"No," She said, "I think he went to see James and Lily, he should be back by now. Why do you think something's happened to him?"

"James and Lily are dead," Remus said bitterly, "Sirius betrayed them to Voldemort."

"James and Lily?" Auriga asked numbly, "No, Sirius was their secret keeper! He would die before betraying them!"

"They're dead?" She asked tears coming top her eyes, "No they can't be! What about Harry?"

"Harry survived and Sirius tried to take him too but Hagrid stopped him." Remus said, "Have you seen Sirius? You need to tell me where he is!"

Auriga slapped Remus hard across the face, "Sirius would never betray his friends!"

"Mummy?" Rigel's small voice asked.

Auriga turned to see her daughter walking towards her.

"Come here," Auriga said quietly, "it's okay, come see Mummy."

Rigel came looking cautiously at Remus, "Why are you shouting?"

Remus looked wearily at the child before turning back to Auriga, "Auriga we should go to the Order. Sirius might come back here and whether you believe it or not, he's dangerous."

Auriga glared defiantly at him, "My husband is not a murder and I can't believe that his own friend thinks so."

"Fine I'll stay here with you then." Remus said taking off his coat.

"No," Auriga said, "I refuse to let you stay here after accusing Sirius of murdering his best friend."

"Auriga," He said, "Sirius was the secret keeper; there was no other way for Voldemort to find them!"

"Shut up!" Auriga yelled and Rigel backed away from her mother and started crying.

Remus shook his head at her before walking out the front door. The crack of him apparating met her ears and she turned to her crying daughter and began to cry as well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Four months later:_

_Sirius going to Azkaban had broken Auriga's heart, yet she still knew that he was somehow innocent. Rigel didn't know what was going on but she knew that only her Mum wasn't mad at her father who was now gone. _

"Mummy," Rigel asked, "Who's that outside?"

Auriga looked questioningly at her daughter before looking out the window. Someone in black was in fact coming around the house and heading towards the front door.

"Bellatrix," Auriga whispered in terror.

"What?" Asked Rigel.

Auriga had left her wand on the kitchen counter and they were in the living room. To get to the kitchen required going by the front door where Bellatrix was heading.

"Rigel, come on," Auriga whispered franticly as she heard the front door blast open.

She looked franticly around for an escape route when she looked at the fire place. Floo. She grabbed her daughter in one hand and Floo powder in the other. She could see Bellatrix running down the hallway towards her.

"Andromeda Tonks!" She shouted but before the powder fell Bellatrix though a curse and Auriga screamed before she and her daughter where transported to the Tonks' house.

Rigel looked around widely at the living room at the Tonks' house before turning to her mum.

"Mum?" Rigel asked looking at the limp form beside her in the fireplace.

"Who's there?" Came Andromeda's voice, "Rigel? Auriga? Auriga!"

Rigel watched as Andromeda ran towards the fireplace and turned her mum over to reveal her mum's terrified unmoving face.

"Mum!" Rigel sobbed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This is the story in the point of view of Rigel Auriga Black that starts in her seventh year of Hogwarts, the year her father escapes from Azkaban.

**What do you think? Also Rigel is named after a star and is pronounced "Reegle".**


	2. Dementors on the Hogwarts Express

"_It's not possible," I told Andromeda worriedly, "No one has ever broken out of Azkaban!" _

"_Rigel," She said placing her hand on my shoulder, "Take a deep breath and calm down. The dementors are looking all over for him; he won't make it far before he's caught."_

"_Why would he break out?" I asked sitting numbly into the kitchen chair, "Do you think he's going after Harry? Will Harry be alright at his aunt's?"_

"Rigel?" A voice called breaking me out of my thoughts, "Rigel you there?"

I turned to see Oliver Wood waving his hand in my face. I shoved it out of the way and gave him a questionable look.

"What?" I asked annoyed shifting in my seat on the Hogwarts Express.

"I asked what you thought of this quidditch play." He repeated shoving a piece of paper into my hands.

I barely looked down at the paper before replying, "It looks good."

"Did you even look at it?" He asked taking the paper back and stuffing it into his bag.

"Oliver can we please talk about something other than quidditch?" I asked rubbing my face tiredly with my hand.

"Rigel, this is the last year for us to win the cup," Oliver said, "You do realize that don't you?"

"I know," I told him, "It's just doesn't really make a difference to me."

"Remind me again why you're even on the team?" He asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Because I'm the best Gryffindor chaser out there," I replied with a smirk.

Wood just snorted and pulled out a quidditch book to read. Oliver and I had been friends since our first year, and I honestly think that the only reason we stayed friends was because I was the only one who could stand his quidditch addiction.

"Rigel!" I looked over to the compartment door to see my friend Maggie grinning at me.

"Hi," I replied smiling.

"Oh, Hi Wood," She said noticing Oliver as she walked into our compartment.

He didn't even look up from his book as he mumbled a greeting. Maggie just shrugged her shoulders and sat down beside me giving me a hug.

"So did you hear the news about that guy escaping from Azkaban?" She asked already getting into gossip mode.

I tensed but nodded, "Yeah I heard,"

"First one to do it too," She said excitedly and I almost wanted to slap her but since she was my friend I refrained from doing so.

"Why do you sound so happy about it?" Oliver asked shutting his book, "A murderer has escaped from Azkaban and you're happy about it?"

Wood is my new favourite person.

"No," She said sharply, "But I just thought it was interesting, that's all."

Oliver just rolled his eyes before looking to me. He looked at me questionably, "You okay Rigel?"

I looked at him puzzled only to look down and see that my hands were balls in fists.

"I'm fine," I said quickly unfolding my hands and rubbing them against my jeans, "I'm just going to use the loo."

I got up ignoring Wood's confused look and walked out of the compartment.

I made my way down the hallway on the train and opened the door to the girl's bathroom. Shutting the door behind me I locked it before leaning against the door. I let out a deep breath and walked over to the sink and looked into my reflection in the mirror. Looking at my grey eyes I sighed. I had to get a hold of myself, I can't react every time somebody mentions him, it'll just make it easier for people to figure out I'm his daughter. A knock on the door brought me away from my worries.

"Rigel?" I heard Oliver call.

"What do you want Wood?" I asked turning towards the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked, "Even Maggie agrees that you're acting weird."

"I'm fine," I said hoping that he would just leave me alone.

"Look Black," He said, "I've known you for six years now, something is definitely wrong."

I narrowed my eyes and opened the door, "Will you just mind your own business,"

Wood looked taken back, "What is up with you? Why are you getting so defensive?"

"I'm not being defensive." I said my voice rising.

Oliver was about to retort something back when the train came to a stop making me lose my balance and to bump into him, causing us to fall over. The lights flickered in the hallway before going out completely. I brushed the hair out of my face to see that Wood had broken my fall.

"Sorry," I muttered climbing off of him.

"Don't mention it," He replied dryly.

I ignored him and looked out the window beside us; I couldn't see any sign of Hogwarts, so why did the train stop?

"Something's not right." I said looking to Oliver who was dusting himself off.

"Great observation," He said rolling his eyes.

I punched him in the arm and looked around the empty hallway worriedly.

"We should get back to our compartment," I said drawing my wand out of my back pocket.

I didn't let him respond as I grabbed him forearm and pulled him in the direction we had come from.

"Rigel what the heck are you is p with you?" Wood said prying my fingers off his arm.

"Shhh," I whispered urgently, "Do you feel cold?"

"Cold?" He asked incredulously, "Why would you ask that?"

"Oliver answer the question!" I snapped shivering from the sudden burst of cold air that seemed to fill the train.

"Well now that you mention it…" Wood trailed off, "Why? What are you thinking?"

I didn't have time to answer as I saw a cloaked figure appear at the end of the hallway in front of us. The air got stuck in my chest and I could feel Wood tensing beside me as we looked at the dementor.

"Run," He whispered and I didn't need to be told twice.

We both turned around and started running in the opposite direction of the creature. Wood opened the first compartment he saw and shoved me inside before rushing in himself. He shut the door while I looked around the compartment we had just run into. Five pairs of first year eyes looked back at me in shock.

"What going on?" One of them asked, "Why has the train stopped? Are we there?"

I motioned for the kid to be quiet and looked back to Oliver who was standing beside the door with his wand raised. I faintly heard a gasp from one of the kids as the dementor slowly floated past the compartment. Ice formed on the compartment window as it passed by from the moisture in the room. Our breath could be seen in the cold air and one of the kids started to cry. I let out a deep breath before turning around slowly to see the kid who was in tears.

"It's okay," I said quietly to the small red head who was crying, "It's gone."

The girl just let out a sob before clinging to me. I patted her back awkwardly and looked to Oliver who looked like he had just run 100 miles.

"What was that thing?" Another boy asked.

"Dementor," I said, "They're guards for the Azkaban prison."

"They must be looking for Sirius Black." Wood said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Soon after that the lights had come back in and the train started to move again. It took a while for the girl to let go of me but now Wood and I were back with Maggie as we entered Hogwarts. We came into the Great Hall and took our seats at the Gryffindor table. Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins soon came and sat around Oliver and began talking about what happened on the train.

"I heard that one of them went into Harry's compartment and he fainted." Fred Weasley said.

"That's horrible," I said looking around the Gryffindor table for Harry, "Is he alright."

"He's fine," George said, "But I think little Won-Won just about wet his pants."

I gave George a look, "I can't blame him. Those things look like the living dead and they're dangerous if you cross them."

George and Fred just rolled their eyes and started to talk to Wood about quidditch. I barely listened to what they were saying before Maggie nudged my shoulder. I turned her way before noticing that the first years were coming through the Great Hall doors. The one thing that me and Maggie had in common was watching the first year's expressions of wonder as they entered the hall for the first time. I watched as the red head I had comforted waved to me excitedly. I gave a small smile and gave her a wave back.

Soon the Sorting was done, the red head in Hufflepuff, and Dumbledore gave his speech as usual. Before long Maggie and I were exiting out of the hall and heading up to the Gryffindor Tower.

So," Maggi said, "This is our last year at Hogwarts huh?"

"Yep," I replied my mind elsewhere.

"I can't imagine not being able to come back here next year." She said as we waited for a staircase to change in our direction.

"Mhmm," I murmured.

Maggie put her hands on her hips, "Wood was right, there's definitely something wrong with you."

"I'm fine," I said for like the tenth time that day, "I'm just tired."

Maggie seemed to accept this and continued to blabber about all the things she was going to accomplish this year. I merely nodded or mumbled when asked a question and before long we arrived at the portrait.

"Fortuna Major," I told the Fat Lady and walked into the Gryffindor common room.

Maggie stayed in the common room to talk with the other Gryffindors while I simply said goodnight and climbed up the stairs to my dorm room. Flopping down on my scarlet bed, my mind was swarming with all the things that had happened since the summer. I turned my head to look out one of the windows and stared at the black starry sky. My dad was out there somewhere, I wonder if he's hurt anyone already. I punched my pillow and laid my head on it, stop worrying, I told myself, he'll never be able to get into Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**So should I continue? **


	3. Back at Hogwarts

"I heard that Professor Lupin has the best classes," Maggie told me as we walked in defence against the dark arts classroom.

"Well let's hope the DADA teacher curse doesn't get to him then," I replied taking a seat at the back of the classroom.

The DADA curse became the talk of the school after we've gone through a teacher a year for a little while now.

"Where's Wood?" Maggie asked suddenly, craning her neck to find him.

"He should be here," I said, then wrinkled my nose, "Since when did you care? I thought you hated each other."

"That was until he grew another inch or so this summer," Maggie said with a far off look, "And with that quidditch body…"

"Okay! Forget I asked," I said stopping her from finishing her sentence.

Maggie rolled her eyes at me and shook her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked turning in my seat to face her.

"Oh come on Rigel," Maggie said, "When have you ever had a boyfriend? When have you even fancied someone?"

"Hey, I had fancied Charlie back in fourth year," I replied defensively.

"Weasley?" She asked, "He was like three or four years older than you."

"So, he was cute," I said just as Oliver walked into the classroom.

"Hi Wood," Maggie said with a big grin and that dreamy look again.

Oliver just gave her a nod before turning to me, "Who's 'cute'"

"Charlie Weasley apparently," Maggie said.

"I can speak for myself," I told her.

"Charlie?" Wood asked sitting down beside me, "Our old quidditch captain?"

"What other Charlie Weasleys do you know?" I said sarcastically, "And that was three years ago, no need to bug me about it."

"I'm not bugging you," He said but before I could say something back our new professor came into the classroom.

The whole classroom went silent as he came in because of the high reviews he had gotten from the other students.

"Good afternoon class," He said looking over the students, "My name is Professor Lupin. Please put away your books and take out your wands. I would like to see what you have accomplished so far."

As he spoke I couldn't help but think he looked familiar. I pushed the thought away and pulled out my wand.

We were broken into pairs and soon I found myself paired with a blonde Ravenclaw girl.

"Now," Professor Lupin said, "I want you to practise casting, and deflecting jinxes. I'll be walking around and seeing how well all of you do."

As soon as he said to start I threw a jelly legs jinx at the blonde. She barely deflected it before casting a jinx back at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Maggie trying to undo a tongue tying jinx that had been fired at her. I laughed and continued my duel with the blonde. Half an hour later Lupin called out to us.

"Alright, very well done students," He said laughing as he saw a student covered green spots, "Now come and sit down and open your books to page 314."

After reading we were assigned a foot long essay on the advantages and disadvantages of using jinxes. As everyone started to leave the classroom I stayed behind, I couldn't help the feeling that I knew this teacher from somewhere. I hadn't really paid attention to him during the feast but now seeing him up close he looked very familiar.

Maggie and Oliver were waiting for me by the door but I motioned for them to leave without me.

"Professor?" I asked as my friends left.

"Yes, Miss Black?" He asked turning to collect some papers of his desk.

"Sir," I said making my way towards him, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

He turned around and leaned against the desk, "And what is the question?"

He suddenly looked ragged as he looked at me and as I saw something I couldn't explain in his eyes, my question was lost on my lips.

"Never mind," I said quickly turning around making my way to the door.

"Miss Black?" He called.

I turned back to face him, "Yes Professor?"

"Good work on your jinxes." He said before moving up the stairs to his office.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Snape's got in it for me like never before!" I said flopping onto the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"You say that every year," Oliver said lifting my legs off the couch and sitting down.

"And I mean it every year," I groaned, "First day of lessons and I already have detention for setting fire to my cauldron."

"Considering that it also set fire to Findell's robes," Oliver said referring to Maggie's last name, "I'm surprised he didn't give you a zero on your potion."

"If he hadn't told me to go and grab more spined root for those slimy Slytherins," I vented, "I would have been able to add my ogkil to my potion before it caught fire! And I did get a zero!"

"Whatever," Wood said barely paying attention to my story, "Now is this detention going to interfere with quidditch practice? Because if we're going to win the cup this year, we're going to need to practice more than once a week, and with you in detention all the time I might have to kick you off the team."

"_More_ than once a week?" I said sitting up, "Can you even book the pitch that many times? And kick me off the team?"

"Last year you had a detention every other week," Wood pointed out, "And I'm sure Madam Hooch would let us practise as much as we want."

"How are you going to convince Hooch when three other teams need to practice as well?" I asked, "And it was more like once a month that I had detention and that was just Snape picking on me. That's nothing compared to Harry missing practise all the time and you never talk about kicking him off the team."

"Harry was off doing heroic things," Oliver said, "How does saving Ginny Weasley's life compare to polishing the trophies?"

"Whatever," I muttered as Maggie walked in through the portrait hole.

"You'll never guess who Professor Trelawney has picked to die this time!" She said sitting in between Oliver and I.

"I don't really care," I said, "As long as she stops telling _me_ I'm going to die."

"I had forgotten that you were the student supposed to die last year." Oliver said before turning to Maggie, "So what poor kid is doomed this time?"

"Harry Potter!" She said and she watched excitedly for our reactions.

"Well if he does I don't know how we're going to win the quidditch cup," Oliver sighed.

I reached over Maggie and hit him in the shoulder, "Wood!"

He grimaced and rubbed his shoulder, "What? Trelawney is never right anyway, it was just a joke."

"You're so immature," I groaned and got up from the couch, "I'm going to work on that Jinx paper we have for DADA."

"Alright," Maggie said looking to Oliver eagerly, "How about a game of chess?"

Oliver looked at her funny, "Uh, no thanks Findell, I should probably work on my homework as well, I have a quidditch practice scheduled tomorrow so I better get it done."

"You already scheduled a practise?" I asked, "You really need a different hobby Wood."

"Whatever, Black." He replied with his usual smirk.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So Harry," I said flying beside him on my broom, "When's the funeral?"

"Not you too," Harry groaned as he was scanning the sky for the snitch.

"I'm just teasing you," I said nudging his shoulder, "I wouldn't worry about it, I was supposed to die last year and I'm still alive."

He rolled his eyes but I could see the hint of a smile, "Yeah but you-"

"Rigel!" Oliver yelled cutting off whatever Harry was going to say, "What are you doing up there? How are we supposed to win when one of my chasers is off daydreaming?"

"What's that Slave-Driver?" I called down to him.

Even though I couldn't see his face from my height I could tell he had narrowed his eyes at me.

"Would you rather do laps or clean the storage cupboard?" He yelled back.

"Got to go Harry," I said quickly before flying towards Wood, "You know I really should talk to McGonagall about having you replaced."

"Why?" He asked as I drew nearer to him, "Because my team actually practises?"

I was about to retort something when he threw a quaffle at me.

"Now try and aim for the goals if you can manage it," He said with his air of arrogance.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, "When your head is a _much _bigger target?"

"Remind me again why we're friends?" He asked narrowing his eyes once again.

"I've been asking myself that question for about seven years now," I said before flying over to the goals.

We continued to practise for another hour before Wood finally relented and let us leave. I quickly showered before heading towards the Gryffindor common room, but as I made my way up the changing stairs Maggie somehow appeared. She had the usual excited look on her face that meant she had more gossip and seeing how wide her eyes were I could tell it was big.

"What?" I sighed before she could ask me to guess what happened.

"Duff town," She said holding up the Daily Prophet, "Sirius Black has been sighted in Duff town!"

"Duff town," I repeated, fear consuming my chest, "That's not far from here."

**Thanks for the Reviews :) **


	4. Word's Out

"I can't believe that snotty little ferret!" Wood yelled pacing around the quidditch pitch, "Now that Malfoy is apparently injured, we're playing against Hufflepuff! We've been preparing for a match against Slytherin; Hufflepuff has a completely different tactic!"

I sat on the grass while Oliver was freaking out and the rest of the Gryffindor team tried to reassure him.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked sitting down beside me.

"When did you get here?" I asked looking quizzically at her.

"Just now silly," She replied with a grin.

"Why are you here," I rephrased, "You never watch us practise."

"That was until-" she started.

"Oh right, Wood suddenly interested you." I finished, "Save me the fawning."

"I don't fawn over Oliver," She replied tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, "I'm just stating that he's hot."

"Well excuse me," I replied dryly, "I didn't know there was a difference between the two."

"Black?" Oliver yelled finally noticing that I wasn't paying attention to him, "What are you doing on the ground? The sky is up there!"

I looked over to him to see that the team had dispersed and they were now in the air. I sighed and looked over to Maggie, "Slavery calls."

After quidditch practise I helped Oliver put the equipment away. I handed him my broom before he shut the door and then passed him the lock for the door.

"So Sirius Black has been sighted huh?" Oliver said placing the lock on the door.

"Mhmm," I replied trying not to think about it.

"I wonder what he did anyway," Oliver said leaving the cupboard and starting up the hill to Hogwarts, "Must be something big."

I remained silent and walked beside him as we trudged up the hill.

"Wait. Black?" Oliver asked, realization finally dawning on him, "Are you related to this Sirius guy?"

"All Purebloods are related somehow." I replied avoiding the question that will lead to me telling him that I'm the daughter of Sirius Black.

Oliver stopped in his tracks, "You're pureblood?"

I inwardly groaned, I didn't mean to let that slip.

"Yes I'm pureblood," I answered continuing up the hill.

Oliver caught up with me, "Why did you never tell me that?"

"Since when does blood status matter?" I asked defensively.

"It doesn't, but you know I'm half-blood." He replied, "So are you related to him?"

"To who," I asked wishing I was anywhere but here.

"Sirius Black!" Oliver exasperated.

I sighed and closed my eyes before stopping and turning towards him.

"I'm his daughter," I said and then I turned again and ran the rest of the way up the hill, leaving Oliver standing there in shock.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I avoided Wood for the remainder of the week and when the Hogsmeade weekend came I went with Maggie. Now as I was standing in Honeydukes, waiting for Maggie to pay for her sweets, I let myself get lost in my thoughts. So lost that I bumped into someone as I was wandering around the store. I was about to apologize when the person cut me off.

"Watch where you're going Black," Sneered Marcus Flint the captain for the Slytherin quidditch team.

"Only if you take a bath," I said stepping away from him as his smell reached my nose.

"I'd watch what I'd say if I were you," He said stepping closer to me.

"Are you _seriously_ trying to intimidate me?" I asked reaching into my pocket for my wand, "Considering you failed your seventh year it should only take a minute to knock you on your-"

"Oi, Flint!" I heard Wood yell, "Get your slimy self away from her."

"Come to protect you blood-traitor girlfriend Wood?" Flint asked turning to face Wood who had entered the store.

"Sod off Flint," Oliver replied glaring while I tried to figure out how Flint knew my blood status.

Even though Flint was a year older, Wood was taller and more well-built than Flint. Flint seemed to realize this right away and started to walk towards the store exit. Everyone in Honeydukes was watching now.

"You can't protect her forever Wood," Flint said pushing open the door, "Sirius Black's daughter's going to get it someday."

My heart stopped as a gasps and murmurs could be heard throughout the store.

"What the bloody-" I heard Maggie say but I didn't let her finish as I pushed through the students and ran out of the shop.

I could hear Oliver calling after me but I just kept running. The whole school will know before the day is done, was all I could think of. Running past the Three Broomsticks I turned around the building and entered into an alleyway. Seeing that no one was there I leaned against the wall and sank to the ground. My eyes were stinging and I cursed myself for not being able to control my emotions. I yelled out in frustration before hugging my knees and resting my head on my arms. I could have beaten Flint to a pulp for what he did. How did he find out? Did his pureblood family tell him and he just had to let it _slip_ to make my life even worse? But this wasn't just Flint's fault. No, it was Sirius, that monster that did this.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I went back to Hogwarts by myself anger still coursing through my veins. Walking down a corridor I headed to the seventh floor instead of the Great Hall where dinner was soon to start. As I made my way off a changing staircase I saw Harry coming down the corridor. Not knowing if he had heard what happened I ducked into the first room I could find. Shutting the door I turned around to see that I was in the DADA room. Looking I saw that Professor Lupin was coming out of his office above.

"Miss Black," He said surprised looking down at me from the stairs, "What can I do for you?"

"I, uh," I fumbled, "I don't really know."

He tilted his head to the side as he looked at me.

"Are you alright Miss Black?" He asked finally, "Your eyes are a bit red."

I instantly brought the back of my hand up to my eyes to find that they were still wet.

"I'm fine," I answered lamely, "It's just cold outside."

"I see," He answered, "Come up here a moment if you will then."

He motioned for me to come and then proceeded into his office. Curious, I started up the set of stairs leading to the room.

"Have a seat," He said as I entered into the office.

I sat down in the chair across from the desk and turned to him. The question I wanted to ask since our first lesson burned on my lips.

"Sir," I started to ask.

"You want to know who I am." He said before I could ask my question.

"How did you-" I asked shocked that he could read me that well.

"I could see in our first lesson that you recognized me but that you couldn't remember from where." He replied sitting in his chair.

"So I do know you?" I asked.

"A long time ago you did, yes." He answered, "I was friends with your mother."

"So you were friends with Harry's parents as well?" I asked, curiosity about this man filling me.

"Yes," He replied looking away to the window.

"You know who my father is then." I said more of a statement than a question.

"I was a friend of Sirius as well." He said, "I recognized you the moment I saw you at the feast because you still look so much like him."

"I wish I didn't," I replied bitterly folding my arms across my chest.

He merely nodded. Talking to him seemed to help my memory.

"Professor," I said, "Were you at my house the night the Potters died?"

"I came to your house after I found out about Lily and James to find Sirius." He answered, "He wasn't there but I had a fight with your mum."

"I remember Mum yelling at someone that night." I said, "Why were you fighting?"

He gave a sigh, "Your mum didn't believe that Sirius was guilty. When I tried to convince her otherwise she got upset. She refused to see me anymore and I never saw her again."

"She was murdered before you could," I said quietly, "I remember her death. I've never been able to forget it. When the dementor passed by us on the train that was all I could think of."

"Dementors cause us to relive our worst memories," Lupin said, "They suck out all the joy until all you have left is fear."

"Azkaban must be horrible then," I said looking away, "Not that I feel any pity for those in it."

Remus Lupin didn't say anything.

"Word's out that I'm his daughter," I said motioning to my puffy eyes that indicated crying.

"I'm honestly surprised that wasn't noticed long before this." He said truthfully.

"What should I do?" I asked, "When Harry finds out he'll never speak to me again."

"Harry doesn't know what Sirius Black has done, Rigel." Lupin said gently.

"He doesn't know how his parents died?" I asked shocked.

"He knows they were killed by You-Know-Who." He answered, "But all he knows right now is that Sirius worked for You-Know-Who and that he wants to kill him."

"So he is after Harry?" I asked.

"Why else would he break out of Azkaban?" Lupin asked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Exiting the classroom I made my way up to the Gryffindor Tower. But when I got to the last stair case, there was a large crowd in front of the Fat Lady portrait. Not wanting to be near a crowd I turned to go somewhere else when a shriek filled the air. Turning towards the noise I could see that Dumbledore was in front of an African painting. Looking closer I could see that Fat Lady hiding behind an animal in the picture.

"What the-" I started before the Lady shrieked again.

"He's here in the castle!" She screamed, "Sirius Black!"

I stood in shock and looked towards the Fat Lady's painting which had large gashes on it. He's here, that's not possible.

"Hey," Yelled a Ravenclaw that had come to see what was going on, "She's Black's daughter, she probably let him in!"

A gasp went throughout the crowd and some kid started crying. The Headmaster looked towards me and even though there was no blame in his eyes I felt the air get stuck in my lungs. I couldn't breathe. Everyone was looking at me and before I knew it I had passed out on the staircase.

**Review please and tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Drama in Class

"I think she's coming to,"

"Rigel, can you hear me?"

"Look she's opening her eyes,"

"Guys, give her some space."

I opened my eyes to see Oliver, George, Fred, and Maggie all beside me.

"What happened?" I asked putting a hand to my aching head and looking around noticed I was in the hospital wing.

"Well after seeing your dad's handiwork you passed out," George replied.

"George," Maggie scolded.

"What?" He asked.

Maggie rolled her eyes, "How are you feeling, Rigel?"

"I've been better," I said sitting up on my elbows, "What going on with the murderer?"

"You mean your father?" Fred quipped.

"Who invited them?" I groaned looking at the twins.

"We love you too Rigel," George replied dryly.

"For your information we came to see how you were doing." Fred replied, "You fell down more than a few steps on those stairs when you fainted."

"In front of everyone," I asked, "Great, just great."

"Anyway," Wood said, "The whole castle is being locked down, there's no way for him to get in or out. They're searching the Gryffindor Tower right now."

"Where are the students then?" I asked fully sitting up on the bed.

"The Great Hall," Maggie answered, "Which is where we should technically be right now."

"Technically is a relative word," Fred said winking to George.

I rolled my eyes and watched as Madam Pomfrey came over to the bed.

"Alright now," She bustled, "You kids should be in the Great Hall shouldn't you?"

"I don't know," Fred said,

"Should we?" George finished.

"I can get Professor Snape to answer that question for you." She replied evenly.

The twins' eyes widen.

"You know I think I promised Peeves some dung bombs." Fred said making his way out of the room.

"Yeah," George said leaving as well, "See you later Rigel."

"Bye," I said smiling and watching them go.

"Since when did Madam P. start threatening us with Snape?" I heard one of the twins ask as they disappeared out of the door.

"We better get going too," Maggie said as Pomfrey left to help another student, "You coming Wood?"

"Yeah," Oliver replied quietly, "Just give me a moment with Rigel."

Maggie raised an eyebrow but left nether the less.

"So," I said awkwardly once we were alone.

"What happened after practise?" He asked charging into the conversation, "Why did you run away?"

"What would you do if you just told your best friend your father is a murderer?" I asked defensively.

Oliver just leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"I don't judge you, you know." Wood said covering his eyes with his hand.

I raised my eyebrows at this.

He nodded his head to the side, "Ok fine, except during quidditch practises. The point is I don't blame you for what you father did."

"So you don't think I let Sirius Black in?" I asked.

"I think I know you better than that," Wood said and he got up from his chair to leave.

"Hey Oliver," I called as he was walking towards the door, "Thanks."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They never did find Sirius Black so of course most of the student population believed that I let him in and out somehow. The few people who believed me were Maggie, Wood, and the twins. Harry didn't seem to know what to think and just avoided talking to me, which was fine because I didn't know what I would say to him anyway. A couple weeks had gone by and the rumours had started to die down as Sirius had not been spotted again.

"Rigel," Oliver said coming into the common room, "We need to talk."

"I'm kind of busy," I replied sitting at one of the desks working on an essay.

Oliver didn't seem to care as he brought up a chair beside me.

"Something's up with Findell." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I continued writing my paper.

"She won't leave me alone," He answered, "And since she's your friend, you have to deal with her."

"Wood," I said barely looking up, "I have homework piled up everywhere, and I don't have time to fight your battles. Just ask her to Hogsmeade, that's all she wants."

"I'm not taking out your friend." Wood said, "Besides, I thought you and me were going to look at that quidditch store for new broom tail clippers."

"Ask Maggie to do that with you then," I said putting down my quill and turning towards him.

"She doesn't know anything about quidditch," Wood whined.

"So just ask her to go with you," I sighed, "She just wants you to notice her."

"Rigel," He said leaning back in his chair, "I don't want to take her. And you promised to go with me to the quidditch store."

"You sound like an annoying little kid," I said gathering my belongings off the desk, "And I am not going to tell Maggie you don't like her, I will not be dragged in between you two. I have enough on my mind already."

"Alright I'm sorry, I'll figure it out," Wood said grabbing my forearm before I could leave, "But you will come to Hogsmeade with me to look at the shop?"

"Alright," I said before shaking off his hand and moving up the stairs to my dormitory.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone was surprised when Snape came barging into our DADA classroom and began to tell us a page to turn to in our textbooks.

"Sir," Asked a boy from Ravenclaw, "Where is Professor Lupin?"

"He has found himself incapable of teaching this class," Snape droned while putting a slide into a projector.

"He's left teaching?" I burst out before I could stop myself.

Snape turned around to face me with his eyes narrowed, "Miss Black, is there a reason that you should think yourself better than everyone else, than to raise your hand before speaking?"

I narrowed my eyes but said nothing back; the Ravenclaw hadn't raised his hand when he spoke.

"No, he has not left teaching. And ten points from Gryffindor." He said before turning back to the projector.

Relieved that Lupin hadn't left I didn't care about the ten points. Maggie who was sitting beside me gave a soft groan though. I ignored it before turning to the page Snape has instructed in my textbook. My eyebrows furrowed when I saw what page it was. Before I could ask the question some Ravenclaw beat me too it.

"Werewolves?" She asked, "We studied this back in fourth year already."

"Then I should expect you to get high marks on the essay I will be assigning." Snape replied with an annoyed voice.

An essay? I'm never going to pass my NEWTs if I keep getting homework assigned. I didn't say as much knowing I would probably just get assigned more homework for speaking out.

"Can anyone tell me the difference between a werewolf and an animagus?" Snape asked.

I looked towards the Ravenclaws knowing that one if not all of them could answer the question. I barely listen to the answer though and read the pages in my textbook. Before long we were assigned a 2 foot long essay, and were exiting out of the classroom.

"I wonder why Professor Lupin wasn't there." Maggie said as we made our way outside to Hagrid's house for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Maybe he's sick," I reasoned as I took off my black robe, because of the sun beating down on us, leaving me in my white button up and black skirt.

"Maybe," Maggie said also taking off her black robe.

We reached the bottom of the hill and waited with the rest of the students; by the look of the green ties it was clear to see we were sharing the class with Slytherin. Sitting down on a rock I watched Oliver and Percy Weasley make their way down the hill towards us, Percy had his usual look of 'Above the rest' on his face.

"Hey," Oliver greeted as the two came to stand next to us.

"Wotcher," I replied, Percy just gave me a nod while Oliver sat down next to me on the large rock.

"I can't believe you got another ten points taken away from us." Wood said adjusting his tie, "Can you not have a single day without getting points taken or getting a detention from Snape?"

"He picks on me," I said darkly, "You saw how he let the Ravenclaws speak without raising their hands!"

"Yeah but over a period of seven years you think you would learn," Maggie said.

"What does Snape have against me anyway?" I muttered taking out the hairy biting book Hagrid had sent us for the class.

"Alright," Boomed Hagrid's voice as he came out of the house, "Everyone get yerself a partner"

I got up and went to turn to Maggie but she was clinging to Wood's arm, he gave me a panicked look. I just rolled my eyes and went to turn to Percy but he was already gone. Great, I thought sitting back down on the rock, knowing that I might as well just wait for the last person to be forced to go with me. I didn't get a chance to see the last person left because after Wood and Maggie left, Flint came up beside me smirking.

"No way," I said getting up to move away from him but he grabbed my arm and forced me back down again.

"Come now Black," He whispered, "Our clown of a professor said to choose a partner."

I moved to grab my wand with my free hand but Hagrid's loud voice stopped me.

"Everyone 'eady?" He said, "Let's go then,"

I snatched my arm back from Flint with a glare and followed the rest of the class into the Forbidden Forest. He caught up to me easily and put his hands in his pockets as he walked beside me.

"Seen your daddy lately?" He asked knowing exactly how to push my buttons.

"Bite me Flint," Was all I said as I clenched my fists.

"Ooh," He said, "Touchy today are we?"

"You have that effect on me," I answered gravely.

I ignored the other questions that followed and stopped when we came into a clearing in the trees that Hagrid had led us to. I barely listened as Hagrid began to show us some sort of large slimy worm.

"You know Black," Flint said standing beside me and whispering in my ear, "If you weren't a Gryffindor or a blood traitor," He said nodding towards Maggie who was muggle-born, "You'd make a good little pureblood."

I narrowed my eyes and before I could stop myself I brought up my clenched hand and hit him straight in the nose.

"I am nothing like you stuck up purebloods!" I yelled and I could several students gasp as Flint brought his hand up to his nose that was now pouring out blood, "And I never want to be either."

Flint brought out his wand the same time I did and we stood glaring at each other, daring the other to throw the first spell.

"Hey," Hagrid said coming in between us, "That's enough, both of ya put yer wands away."

Neither of us moved or broke eye contact.

"Now!" Bellowed Hagrid.

I lowered my wand but continued to glare at Flint who now had blood on running down to his chin.

"Flint to the 'ospital wing with ya," He sighed.

"You'll regret it Black," Flint snarled.

I had no facial emotion as I watched him disappear through the trees. I turned around to face the students who were all watching me. I looked to Oliver and Maggie, Maggie was looked shocked, but I could read no emotion in Wood.

**Thank-you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them and they encourage me to write :) Let me know what you thought of the chapter. **


	6. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

I walked into the common room that night after McGonagall had given me a tongue lashing for hitting Flint. I also lost 30 points for Gryffindor and earned myself two weeks of detention, but putting Flint in his place was worth it. Sighing I walked over to Oliver who was pouring over what looked like quidditch plays. I sat down beside him and propped my head up with my elbow on the desk.

"Ready for the match tomorrow?" I asked him and he didn't even look at me as I sat down.

"As ready as we'll ever be," He said distractedly crumpling up the piece of parchment he was working on and throwing it in the fireplace nearby. I merely yawned as he grabbed a fresh parchment and began scribbling on it.

"So where's Maggie?" I asked looking around the nearly empty room.

"Why should I know?" He asked rather sharply.

My elbow slipped off the edge of the table at his tone.

"What's up you?" I asked him as he purposely didn't look at me.

"What's up?" He snapped, "Is that you are always doing the most stupid things!"

"You mean punching Flint?" I asked taken back, "That must be one of the smartest things I've ever done."

Wood turned to me his eyes unreadable.

"Flint is going to get even," He said looking me in the eye, "You do realize that right? And he's not going to just settle for a broken nose."

"I can take care of myself," I said offended that Wood didn't think I could take Flint.

"He plays dirty Rigel," Oliver said looking back to his parchment, "You're going to end up hurt."

"I'll stay away from him alright?" I said seeing that Wood actually seemed genuinely concerned.

Oliver just nodded and began scribbling again. After an uncomfortable silence I got up awkwardly.

"I'm heading to bed," I said quietly, "You should too with the game tomorrow."

I didn't give him time to reply as I made my way to the stairs leading to the dormitories.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning we woke up to a gray sky and by the time breakfast was done the rain was coming down in sheets. I was just finishing a goblet of pumpkin juice went Oliver came rounding up the quidditch team.

"Alright, alright," I said finishing up my juice that seemed to have a bitter taste to it this morning as Wood grabbed my arm and started to pull me up from the table.

We made it into the locker rooms and Wood was already waiting towards the entrance of the quidditch pitch before any of us were finished changing. Holding my broom tightly I looked out into the wet world. This was not going to be a good game. I felt a twinge of dizziness but pushed it away, it's just a quidditch game, nothing to worry about. Well maybe not to Oliver…

"Alright," Oliver shouted, "We can do this, everyone here was doing great in practise."

We all gave ourselves a cheer before making our way onto the field as the Gryffindors yelled and clapped for us. Moving to where I was supposed to be on the field I could make out the Hufflepuffs coming onto the pitch as well. Madam Hooch was out as well and before I knew it the whistle was blown and then players were everywhere. Katie Bell threw a quaffle to me and I nearly dropped it as my fingers felt numb for some weird reason. Flying over to the goals, I threw the quaffle and barely managed to get it through. A roar went through the crowds and Lee Jordan was yelling something but through the rain and pounding in my ears I couldn't hear him.

Harry still hadn't found the snitch a while into the game and Oliver called for a time out. Descending towards the ground the pressure of winning the game must have been making me dizzy because I nearly fell over after getting off my broom, I didn't think I had cared that much about quidditch. I walked over to where my team was huddled under a huge umbrella. Hermione was with them and had Harry's glasses in her hand. I barely heard anything they were saying and waited for Oliver to send us back out there.

"Are you ok?" I looked up to see Oliver had come in front of me.

"I'm fine," I said pushing away a nauseated feeling.

"Alright," Wood said, "Hermione put a spell on Harry's glasses so he should be able to see better therefore helping him to find the snitch sooner."

I nodded as I remounted my broom and kicked off into the sky that seemed to be pouring rain down even harder. Everyone was completely soaked through and moving at fast speeds on our brooms had our teeth chattering. Finally I could see that something had caught both Harry and the Hufflepuff seeker, Diggory's attention. I could hardly see them through the rain but I could make out that the two were climbing higher into the air. They disappeared into a low cloud and I turned my attention back to the game on the pitch. Wood had just blocked a goal but instead of a cheer I heard gasps and screams from the crowds. I looked around puzzled until my eye caught on one of the several dementors that seemed to come out of nowhere.

They all seemed to be heading upward though. Harry. Before I could think of what I was doing I pulled my broom up towards the clouds. The sky was getting even colder and frost covered my wet hair. As I broke through the mist of a cloud I could see Harry in the midst of dementors. Fear was filling me as I raced towards him but I could see that he was already having some sort of fit. I rushed passed in-between two dementors and went to grab for Harry who was slipping off his broom but I was too late. I watched in horror as he fell completely off his broom. Pointing the end of my broom downwards I meant to go after him but the cold intensified. I felt more dizzy than before as I could feel the last bit of happiness draining from me.

I tried to point my broom down again but I had no strength to do it. I could hear the crowds screaming from seeing Harry falling and I hoped that he was still alive from the fall. The dementors were coming closer and I fought for consciousness. I did the only thing I could think of, I let go of my broom. A fog seemed to be settling over me as I dropped through the air and I knew I would lose conscious at any moment. Before I blacked out I heard my name screamed and felt a body crashing into me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke to silence and darkness. I rubbed my head where there seemed to be a new bump forming. I knew I was in the hospital wing and due to the darkness it must have been quite late. I saw my wand laying on the table next and stretched out my arm to grab it.

Muttering the spell the tip of my wand lit up the room with a blue glow. The wing seemed to be completely empty. But what about Harry? I sat up on my bed with a jerk and pushed away the throbbing that started from the quick movement and climbed out of the bed. I grabbed onto the footboard to steady myself before hurrying out of the wing into the empty corridor. My heart pounded with fear, why wasn't Harry in the hospital wing? He must have been hurt. I used the wall to balance my unsteady legs, he can't be dead.

Harry and I weren't as close as Ron and Hermione were to him but since he knew that my mum knew his parents we had a connection.

"Rigel?" The kind voice startled me and my hand let go of the wall causing me to fall over.

I groaned sitting against the cold stone wall and looked to the person who was there.

"Professor?" I asked putting a hand up to sooth the throbbing in my head.

"Rigel, what are you doing?" Remus Lupin said coming to help me up from off the floor.

"Harry?" I cut in hurriedly, "Is he alright?"

"He's fine," He reassured me and helped me to my feet, "Now what are you doing?"

"He's ok?" I asked again.

"Yes, he was in the hospital wing for a bit but he's back in Gryffindor Tower now."

I nodded slowly my heart rate slowing down a bit.

"We were worried about you actually," Lupin said, "Now let's get you back to the hospital wing before Madam Pomfrey finds out your missing."

"What happened out there?" I asked as we slowly walked back.

"We saw Harry falling through the sky and Dumbledore managed to slow him down before he hit the ground," Remus explained, "but no one had seen you coming down and Dumbledore didn't have time to slow your speed as well."

"I hit the ground at full speed," I asked incredulously, "I should be dead."

"Yes well, Mr. Wood managed get to you fast enough and it slowed you down, but the force of impact knocked Mr. Wood off his broom sending you both to the ground." He said as we enter the wing.

"Oliver fell?" I asked worriedly.

"He's alright," Professor Lupin said quickly, "A few scrapes and bruises but he's fine."

I nodded and sat back down on my cot putting my wand on the table again.

"So did they make a date for the rematch?" I asked leaning against my pillow.

I could see Lupin grimaced and felt my stomach drop.

"We lost?" I asked my mouth dropping open.

"Diggory caught the snitch before any of you hit the ground." Professor said.

"Oliver must be in tears," I said dryly.

"He's fine," Remus said, "Now get some sleep."

I nodded and shut my eyes listening to the sound of the retreating footsteps. I fell asleep before he even left the room.

**What do you think? :) **


	7. Confusion Everywhere

**Thank-you so much for reviews, follows, and favorites! :) Here's a bit longer chapter:**

"Are you sure you're ok?" Maggie asked as she sat beside my bed the next morning.

"I'm fine," I replied brushing my brown hair out.

"You don't look too well," She said uncertainly.

"I fell like a hundred feet," I replied dryly, "I'm going to have a few scrapes and bruises."

"I suppose," She shrugged, "Oliver has a pretty nasty cut on his temple from the fall as well."

A twinge of guilt went through me knowing it was because he had saved me.

"I told him to get Madam Pomfrey to look at it," Maggie continued looking at her red nails, "But he wouldn't do it. So I offered to clean it up for him but he refused that as well."

I merely nodded quietly.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Maggie asked taking in my solemn look.

"I'm fine," I repeated giving a small smile.

Just then I spotted Oliver enter the wing, and just as Maggie said, a gash could be seen across his temple.

"Oh hi Oliver," Maggie greeted cheerfully as he sat down.

He gave her a quick nod before turning to me, "You ok?"

"Sore, but fine," I replied eyeing his cut, "Um, shouldn't you have that looked at?"

He brought his hand up to touch it tenderly but said nothing causing an awkward silence.

"Thanks for catching me Oliver," I told him playing with my hair brush in my hands.

"Don't mention it," He said with a small smile, "What are friends for?"

The tension in the room was broken and soon I was informed of how Harry's broom had been smashed in the Whomping Willow, much to Oliver's sorrow.

"Why does everything always have to happen to that kid?" Oliver asked rubbing his temple in frustration.

"Well according to Trelawney," I replied, "He's cursed."

"No kidding," Wood mumbled and Maggie and I burst out laughing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I got out of the Hospital wing later that day and since it was the weekend spent the afternoon in the common room playing chess with Maggie. Oliver was with the Weasley twins so I didn't see him that much.

"I can't do this anymore," Maggie mumbled as I had just cornered her king for the seventh time that day.

It had just started to get dark out but yet I could see Maggie getting tired. But I couldn't help but tease her,

"Come on," I said grinning, "You beat me twice; another five more times and we'll be tied."

Maggie gave me a dead panned looked before muttering to herself, "Whatever, I'm going to bed,"

I just laughed and bid her good night as she made her way towards the staircase. Not being tired yet, I sat on the couch by the fire, and went through my homework that was due in the upcoming week. The essay on werewolves that Snape had assigned us still wasn't complete but, after seeing Professor Lupin that night in the hospital wing, I figured I could forget about it. I must have fallen asleep sometime while reading my charms book because I woke to hear the portrait open. I sat up and saw that it was twins and Wood coming back from who knows where. Wood noticed me on the couch so he said goodnight to the twins who were going towards the staircase, before coming to sit down on the couch beside me.

"So, what did you and the twins do?" I asked stifling a yawn.

"Not much really," Oliver said sitting back, "Talked about quidditch and tried to figure out a solution to Harry's broom problem."

"You spent the whole time talking about quidditch?" I groaned but grinned all the same, "Get a life Oliver."

Wood just rolled his eyes and brought his hand up to his cut self-consciously. Looking at it I could see that it had started to bleed a bit.

"Stay there," I ordered getting up from the couch and going up to my dorm leaving a quizzical Oliver waiting.

I returned with a warm wet facecloth and sat back down on the couch facing him.

"Now hold still," I said bringing the cloth up to his cut to clean away the dried and fresh blood on it.

"Wait," He said capturing my wrist to stop me from touching it.

"Don't be such a baby," I replied and brushed his hand away.

He had a strange look in his eyes but seemed to give in as he became quiet. The cut was about four inches long but I was sure once it was cleaned up it wouldn't look as bad.

"I don't know why you wouldn't just go see Madam Pomfrey about this." I said as I dabbed at the gash, "She had all of my bruises and cuts fixed up in less than an hour."

"It's not that bad," Oliver replied but winced as I dabbed too hard.

"Sorry," I mumbled and was more gentler.

Soon I finished cleaning it and sat back.

"There," I replied proud of my handiwork, "Much better."

Oliver brought his hand back up to it and gave a small smile.

"I hope you're happy now," He teased.

"Very much so," I replied smiling back.

Suddenly Oliver's look became different, a look I had never seen on him before, it was almost a solemn expression.

"Thanks Rigel," He said quietly and getting up quickly from the couch as if he couldn't wait to leave me.

"No problem," I said puzzled as he went towards the stone staircases leading to the dorms.

"See you tomorrow." He said and then disappeared up the stairs leaving me sitting on the couch in confusion.

"What just happened?" I asked myself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day was lessons so Maggie and I rushed through our breakfast before classes. I stayed away from the pumpkin juice since last time I had it before the game I felt sick. I hadn't seen Oliver that morning but since most of our classes were together I didn't dwell on it.

"Oh look," Maggie said excitedly as we made our way to DADA, "Professor Lupin's back! Good thing too because I didn't finish the essay Snape sent."

I had already guessed Lupin would be back but didn't mention it to Maggie as we took our seats in the classroom. Looking at Professor Lupin I could see that he looked really tired and ragged, something I failed to notice the night in the hospital wing.

Of course the lesson started off with the class complaining about the essay they didn't have time to finish, well except a few Ravenclaws who looked smug because they had managed to complete it. After hearing everyone telling him what happened he raised his hands up to silence the classroom.

"Alright," He said, "I'll have a word with Professor Snape. Now don't worry about the essay, you don't have to complete it."

Most of the class let out a sigh of relief while the few Ravenclaws groaned at doing an essay for no reason. Go figure.

"Now turn to page 113 in your text books." He commanded.

The rest of the lessons went fairly smooth and Oliver was acting normal again, normal being talking about quidditch nonstop. Maggie didn't seem to mind it as she seemed to be listening to every word he was saying.

"Hey Oliver," Maggie said as we were in the Great Hall for supper, "Your cut doesn't look that bad anymore."

"I fixed it up for him," I replied while stuffing my mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"I see," She answered looking almost perturbed and then she began to stab her carrots with her fork.

"Hey Wood," The Weasley twins greeted as they sat across from us.

"Wotcher," Oliver replied, "What's the news?"

"Well, apparently Hufflepuff's seeker, Diggory, has a thing for Ravenclaw's seeker Chang," George said.

"So hopefully he'll be a gentleman towards her and let Ravenclaw win." Fred finished.

I stared at them blankly, "You're spying on the quidditch teams?"

"More like," Fred said looking for a word.

"Gaining information," George replied sharing a smirk with his brother.

I shook my head, "You people are mad."

Oliver ignored this, "Well if Ravenclaw does win we have a chance for the cup so we'll have to upgrade to practising five times a week."

I choked on the water I was drinking.

"Five times a bloody week?" I sputtered, "You really are mad!"

"Not mad," Oliver replied smirking, "Determined."

I narrowed my eyes and stabbed my carrots just as Maggie had done. Oliver was definitely back to normal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ravenclaw did beat Hufflepuff the next week and true to his word, Oliver began making us practise five times a week. Rain or shine, we were out there, five bloody times a week. And most of the time it was rain.

"Wood it's freaking freezing out here," I yelled through my chattering teeth as the rain poured down on us, "Give us a break!"

"Suck it up," Oliver yelled back to me, "Now try and get the quaffle past me already."

I glared back at him and wiped the rain water out of my grey eyes before raising the quaffle in my hand high. Chucking it at him with all my might I barely missed his big head.

"What was that?" Oliver yelled after he ducked to miss the quaffle.

"Must be the wind," I shouted at him sarcastically.

Harry suddenly appeared beside me and I could see that he had caught the snitch finally. He shouted to Wood while holding up the shiny gold object and Oliver shouted to the rest of the team that we could stop. I was on the ground faster than anyone else and ran for the change rooms so I could get warm in the hot showers. My whole body was shaking from the cold as Angelina and Katie came into the girls' locker room.

"I can't believe he's making us work in this weather," Katie remarked, "I want to win too but you think we could wait for a better day to practise."

I silently agreed as I made my way to the showers. The hot water pricked at my cold skin but yet it felt so good to be warm again. This was already one of the many days we had to practise in the chilly rain, and all of the team seemed to be growing weary of it. But like Oliver said, he's determined. At least all of this quidditch was keeping my mind off Sirius Black who seemed to have left Hogwarts for good. We hadn't even heard of any sightings of him in the Daily Prophet. Even the school gossip of me being his daughter had died down in the last month, much to my joy.

I finished showering and then dressed into a pair of jeans and an oversized red jumper before shrugging on my rain coat and making my way back up to the castle alone. Once back in the Gryffindor common room, I sat close to the fire warming my still chilled body. My nose was plugged and my throat was starting to itch. Wood was going to get a tongue lashing for making me get a cold. And at that precise moment Oliver came into the room. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What now?" He asked wearily seeing my expression.

"I'm sick you twat," I glared and my voice came out sounding like I was holding my nose shut.

"How do you propose that I go about doing all of my lessons and practising five times a week when I'm bloody sick?" I asked.

"Just go see Madam Pomfrey," Oliver said sitting down on the couch behind me.

I turned around from my spot on the rug to look at him.

"The potions make you tired," I replied, "And I definitely can't do all my stuff when I'm tired either."

Wood sighed before getting up and sitting beside me.

"You can't be that sick," He said raising his hand to my forehead.

I continued to glare at him.

"Ok maybe you are," He said concern actually showing in his eyes.

"I would like to have a word with you Rigel," Said a stiff voice behind us.

Oliver quickly removed his hand from my forehead as we both turned around. Maggie was standing there stiff as a brick.

"Um sure," I said puzzled at seeing that she actually looked mad at me.

Wood also gave her a questionable look before getting up from the rug, "See you later Rigel."

"See you later," I replied as he walked out of the room our fight momentarily forgotten.

I turned to Maggie, "What's up?"

"'What's up'?" She mimicked in a hurt tone, "Is that I'm your best friend."

"I am aware of that," I replied wondering where this was going.

"Oh you are, are you?" She asked I swear I could see tears coming to her eyes, "Then why don't you have the decency to tell me that you have a thing going on with Oliver when you know I fancy him?"

I think the whole world stopped right then.

"Excuse me?" I croaked out.

"I can't believe you Rigel," She spat out the tears now coming down her face, "Even when I confront you, you act all innocent!"

"Maggie," I said trying to calm her down, "Nothing is going on; Oliver and I are just friends."

"Not according to what I just saw," She replied bitterly.

I inwardly groaned as I watched my friend cry, "Maggie, he was just seeing if I had a high temperature."

She shook her head angrily and I could tell she didn't believe me, "And what about his cut, of course he'd only let _you _look at it."

I opened my mouth to try and explain but she cut me off.

"How could you lead me on like that?" She asked before turning on the spot and running out though the portrait whole.

"Maggie," I yelled hopelessly after her.

I put my hand up to cover my eyes in frustration.

**Thoughts? **


	8. More Misunderstandings

**Completely forgot about a disclaimer so I'll say it now:**

**I don't own Harry Potter****. I have invented Rigel and Maggie but that's about it. :) All questions that you ask in reviews will be answered at the end of a chapter. :)**

My attempts to make Maggie see reason were futile as she refused to even acknowledge me. I barely saw her anymore and even though Oliver suspected something was going on, he had no idea it was about him. The thought that Maggie could even think that I would do that to her, hurt. She's my best friend, why would I do that? True, I hadn't told her that Oliver wasn't interested in her but I figured it wasn't my place to tell her and that it was Wood's.

The last Hogsmeade trip was coming up just before Christmas holidays and I decided to go alone. Maggie obviously wouldn't want to go with me and if I go with Wood, she'll just be even madder. I know I had told Oliver that I would go with him but I couldn't hurt Maggie anymore either.

"Rigel, will you just tell me what's going on," Wood asked after he found me studying in the library.

"Look, I just can't go to Hogsmeade with you." I replied hoping Maggie wouldn't see us talking.

"Why?" He asked leaning against a book shelf as I searched for a book on advanced charms, "You have to go to Hogsmeade anyway to buy more quills. You're mad at me again aren't you? I'm sorry I caused you to get sick, it'll probably go away before the holidays, what else do you want me to say?"

"You didn't do anything wrong," I sighed, this wasn't fair to Wood.

"Then why won't you go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked and the headache I had gotten with my cold increased.

"It's complicated," I said as I found the book I was looking for I began to pull it out when Oliver pushed it back in.

"Wood, stop being childish," I said trying to move his hand out of the way but he wouldn't budge.

"Me being childish," He asked disbelievingly.

Ok I admit that was calling the cauldron black, ok fine, _really_ black.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I do want to go with you but Maggie-"

"This is about Findell?" Oliver interrupted.

"Look she's mad at me because of you alright," I said quickly, "And if I go to Hogsmeade with you she'll hate me even more."

"She's mad at you because of me?" Wood asked confusion in his eyes, "Black, that makes no sense. And what in the world did I do anyway?"

"She thinks we fancy each other," I whispered furiously.

The arm Oliver was leaning with slipped from the bookshelf and he nearly hit his head against the hard wood. He recovered quickly and gave low cough before looking at me.

"Where did she get that notion?" He whispered back.

"It doesn't matter," I replied, "The fact is that she won't even acknowledge my presence anymore. Who knows what will happen if she sees me with you in Hogsmeade."

I reached up to get the book again but Oliver pushed it back firmly again.

I turned around to face him as he leaned over me with the same defiant look I had.

"Move. Your. Hand." I growled.

"No," He replied evenly.

I was about ready to pull out my wand and hex him but I could see that Oliver's eyes had focused on something behind me. I turned around to see what he was looking at and my heart dropped.

"Maggie," I said weakly realizing that Wood was still leaning on his arm that was directly above my head. A flirtatious look if I've ever seen one.

Oliver quickly dropped his arm but I could see the hurt in her eyes and my heart almost broke. Before I could say anything else she turned on her heels and stalked out of the library. I turned towards the book shelf and hit my head hard on it.

"I'll talk to her," I heard Wood say beside me.

I shifted my head to look at him.

"I don't see how that will do any good." I replied my eyes stinging.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oliver did talk to Maggie but whether or not she believed him, she still wouldn't come near me. The Hogsmeade trip came up and no matter what I said; Wood was dragging me with him to the quidditch shop.

"Rigel will you just stop it," Oliver said as I had tried to get him to let go of my arm.

"Oliver please," I groaned, "Find someone else to go with you,"

"This is Findell's problem," Wood said continuing to drag me into the small village, "Not yours,"

"Wood, she's my best friend." I replied.

"I'm your best friend too," Oliver said and all the students around began to stare at us.

Can't blame them, must have been quite the sight with Oliver pulling me by the arm into the street and me digging in my heels in vain.

"I know," I sighed, "but-"

"Then you're coming with me and you're going to forget about Findell as we look for supplies. This is her problem, not yours."

"Ugh, fine," I said and Oliver eyed my surrender suspiciously.

"But no touching," I said motioning with my free hand to my trapped one.

"Deal," Wood replied and let go of my arm.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to the store and I mumbled a small thank-you when he held the door open for me.

"Wotcher Rigel, Wood," Fred greeted when we entered the store and I turned to see the twins leaning against a rack of broom polish.

I gave them a nod as did Oliver.

"What are your plans in Hogsmeade today?" I asked them conversationally as Oliver walked off to find the broom clippers.

"We're making the full trip around and finishing off at the Three Broomsticks." George replied, "Care to join us?"

"I'll have to talk to Oliver," I replied dryly, "Maybe we can meet up with you at the Three Broomsticks."

"Great," Fred said standing up straight, "We'll be there around two, right George?"

"Right Fred," He replied and I got the feeling they were planning something.

"See you later," They said as they walked out of the store.

"Weird," I muttered to myself before walking the direction Wood had gone in.

I found him at the back of the store looking through assorted clippers. After asking my opinion he grabbed a metal pair and paid for it at the front. We soon left the store and trudged our way through the white snow to Honeydukes. The store was crowded like usual with students eagerly buying the sweets. I pushed my way through the students and began to shop for Christmas presents to bring home. It didn't take as long as expected to pay and leave the store so we visited the other shops in the town before heading towards the Three Broomsticks. Fred and George weren't there yet but we ordered two butterbeers while we waited.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" I asked Wood.

"Probably just having the family over for a big dinner," He said, "And stuffing ourselves with the baking that my mum, no doubt, has already started to make."

"Sounds fun," I smiled taking a sip of my drink.

"What about you?" Oliver asked.

"It'll just be the Tonks' and me this year," I replied, "But Andromeda and Ted always make it special."

"So is Nymphadora done her Auror training yet?" He asked.

"Dory? Um just about, next year she'll be finished," I replied just as the twins appeared.

They sat down at our table and ordered more butterbeers before launching into a conversation.

"Rigel, Oliver," George said, "We have a proposition for you."

"I can't wait to hear this," I replied dryly sharing a look with Oliver.

"Does it interfere with quidditch?" Wood asked, and I just rolled my eyes.

"No captain, it doesn't interfere with your quidditch." George said.

"We want to know if you would like to invest into our new business," Fred said.

"Your new business?" I asked, "That can't be something safe."

"Just hear us out," George said, "If you invest just ten galleons in our business to get us started, we will give you fifteen percent off all our products for the rest of your life."

I gave them a skeptical look, "And what exactly are these products?"

Fred reached into his pockets and brought out what looked like two human ears.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Wood asked.

"Extendable ears," They said proudly.

I prodded one with my finger, "And what do they do?"

George took them from his brother and stretched them apart to reveal a sting in between them

"For example," George said, "We hid one of the ears under a bench where Cedric Diggory and his friends were,"

"While we hid around the corner with the other one," Fred finished, "And we could hear everything they said."

"Brilliant right?" They both said.

"Wait," I said holding up a hand, "That's how you found out about Cho and Cedric?"

"Well Oliver said to gain information on them," Fred said.

I looked to Wood and shook my head.

"What?" He asked defensively, "I'm just doing my homework."

"There's a fine line between spying and doing your homework," I replied before turning back to the twins, "What other products?"

The twins' faces lit up as they dug in their pockets for more items. Looking through them I had to admit they were pretty brilliant.

"Alright," I said grabbing the money from my pocket, "Ten galleons. Are you joining in Wood?"

"Ok," Wood said also digging into his pocket, "I only have five galleons left but I can get you the rest later."

The twins eagerly took the money and thanked us.

"Thank-you very much for your time, we will always remember your generosity" They both said before finishing off there butterbeers and leaving the Three Broomsticks.

I just smiled, the twins may be trouble makers but they definitely are brilliant. I finished my butterbeer and noticed for the first time that Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and a few other adults I knew of were having a serious conversation ahead of us and Hagrid looked like he was about to cry. I scrunched up my nose in curiosity and was about to mention it to Oliver when I noticed that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting not far from us and it looked like they were trying to listen in on the conversation. Wait, Harry? Harry didn't have permission to come to Hogsmeade. What was going on?

"Hey Wood, did Harry ever get permission to go to Hogsmeade?" I whispered.

"No," He replied, "Why?"

"He's right over there," I said pointing to where I had seen him but he had vanished.

"You're seeing things Black," Oliver said after looking in the direction I was pointing.

"But he was just," I trailed off, "There."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Harry!" I shouted as I spotted him in an empty corridor before I had to leave for the train going home.

He turned around and he looked almost angry to see me.

"Harry you weren't in Hogsmeade yesterday, were you?" I asked coming up to him.

"I'm not allowed in Hogsmeade," He replied curtly.

"Hmm," I said, "I just thought I saw you. So are you staying here for the holidays?"

"Yes," He answered in a monotone voice.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He burst out.

"Tell you what?" I asked unsure.

"That he was their best friend!" His green eyes bore into mine.

"Sirius Black?" I asked weakly, "You know the whole story now?"

"No thanks to you," He said bitterly turning around to leave.

"Harry wait," I called out grabbing his arm.

"What," He asked turning around angrily.

"Harry," I pleaded, "I couldn't tell you, I didn't know how you would react. I mean, my father betrayed your parents, resulting in their deaths. How do you explain that to someone?"

"Did you let him in?" Harry interrupted.

"How could you think that?" I asked hurt.

"I don't know what to think anymore." He said and when he turned to leave again I didn't stop him.

**So Harry is a bit mad at Rigel but he won't be for long because Harry has a good heart. It's just the day after he found out and he's a little angry. **

**Thank-you for reviews, favs, and follows!**

**Kiriari****: Thank-you, I'm not sure if I will do a sequel after this, I'm just seeing how this one goes. :)**

**Aorangeinboston****: That's****a very good point, Sirius does love his daughter and wants to speak with her, but he doesn't know whether she believes that he is guilty or not. Right now Sirius knows that Pettigrew is dangerous and around Harry, and so his first priority is killing Peter. But contacting Rigel might resort to her panicking and telling the ministry, Sirius can't have his cover blown before he gets Peter. After Peter he would be able to risk being caught to talk to his daughter. I hope that makes sense. Thank-you for pointing that out. :)**


	9. Christmas Holidays

I snorted into my goblet as Dory morphed her face into something that looked like a duck.

"Not at the table," Andromeda chastised her daughter.

"And you, don't encourage her," Ted told me but he was smiling all the same.

It was Christmas Eve and I was back at home for the holidays with the Tonks'. The table was flooded with many different dishes and there were candles floating above us, making me feel like I was fine dining. But Andromeda always did have a touch for good cooking.

"So how's training going," I asked Dory and she morphed her face back to normal.

"Pretty good," She replied, "Mad-Eye is pretty strict though."

"You need someone strict to keep you in line," Andromeda teased lightly.

Dory just rolled her eyes.

"How's school?" Nymphadora asked me, changing the subject.

"It's alright," I said dryly, "If you don't count all the people gossiping about me all the time."

"I can see how that could be a bother," She replied, "But you still have Oliver and that Maggie girl, right?"

"Yeah," I replied forcing a smile, there was no need for them to give me a pity party over Maggie so I kept silent about it.

Soon supper was over and Dory and I volunteered to clean up while Andromeda and Ted went to sit in the living room.

"Alright," Nymphadora said as soon as we were out of earshot, "Spill."

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Spill what?"

"Come on," She said, "Your father just broke out of Azkaban and got into Hogwarts. You have nothing to say about it?"

I ignored her and carried a stack of dirty dishes into the kitchen. The pink haired metamorphmagus followed close behind me. I put the dishes into the muggle dishwasher that Ted had gotten as Dory leaned against the counter looking at me.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked when her constant staring finally got to me.

"I want to know what's going through that head of yours." she said moving from her spot and filling up the sink with water.

"I'm angry that he's my father alright?" I said closing up the dishwasher, "I'm scared for Harry even more than before because of Sirius Black breaking in the castle, and I'm sick of everything that's going on."

Dory put her arm around my shoulder sisterly.

"I'm sure they'll catch him." She said.

I nodded quietly before I started to wash the dishes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Rigel, wake up!" Was shouted in my ear.

I woke up with a start and fell off the side of my bed taking the covers with me.

"Bloody hell," I groaned staring up at a laughing Dory.

"Language Rigel," she said still laughing.

"What was that for?" I muttered as she lent me a hand up off the floor.

"Breakfast is ready," She said grinning, "And the longer we wait for you the longer we wait to open presents."

"What are we, five?" I groaned rubbing my elbow that had hit the floor first.

She rolled her eyes, "You used to be so fun at Christmas as a kid, what happened to you?"

"I grew up." I said dryly as we exited out of the room.

We walked into the kitchen to see breakfast already on the table. Andromeda and Ted were dressed already while Dory and I were still in our night clothes. I was about to sit down at the table but Nymphadora had other plans as she began to drag me into the living room where presents were scattered under the tree.

"I thought you said we were having breakfast first," I said as I sat down on the rug beside the tree.

"Who can wait that long?" She asked her eyes twinkling before she turned towards the kitchen, "Come on mum, dad!"

"Nymphadora," Andromeda said, "The breakfast is going to get cold if we start with the gifts right now.

"I can live that," She said before adding, "And since it's Christmas, can you please refrain from calling me that?"

"Since it's Christmas can't I call you that without complaint?" Andromeda asked raising an eyebrow.

I just snorted and passed Dory a gift with her name on it.

"Just let her call you it and open your gifts," I said grinning.

"Fine," She replied pointedly, "But only since it's Christmas."

Soon Ted also came into the living room and sat beside his wife as they watched us dig through the presents. Tradition was that Dory and I would open our gifts first so that Ted and Andromeda could watch and then after we would deliver their gifts. Nymphadora looked like a little kid again as she ripped through her gifts. Although I hardly admit it, I do love her childlike personality and even her clumsiness.

I finished opening my presents; A bunch of chocolates and candies from Dory, and new dress robes from Andromeda and Ted. Oliver already had given me a Puddlemere scarf on the train home while I had given him a new copy of _Quidditch through the Ages _since his old copy was falling apart from being read so much. I had also sent some candies to Maggie from Honeyduke's but I hadn't heard a reply from her. I looked to Dory who was now playing with the little knickknacks I had gotten her from Zonko's and then began to gather up the gifts I had bought for my guardians. I handed them out to them and they excepted them graciously and began to open them.

After all the ripped wrapping paper was cleaned up we finally went back into the kitchen for breakfast. The rest of the day went by peacefully as we played some muggle board games that Ted had had since he was kid. Later, Ted's parents came for Christmas dinner and Dory and I entertained them with shooting sparks from our wands. Dory's grandparents were always fascinated with magic. Now as we had just finished saying goodbye to them as they left for the night, I saw an owl sitting on the window ledge beside the door. I let in the old looking owl in and noticed that he had a small package attached to his leg. Untying it I saw that it was addressed to me. My spirits lifted as I thought it might be from Maggie, maybe she had finally forgiven me.

I took the small package that was smaller than my hand and turned to the owl. This wasn't Maggie's owl though. I pushed the thought away keeping my hopes high. I gave the owl some treats we kept by the door for the mail, and then began to unwrap the small parcel. After the owl left, I moved into the kitchen where the Tonks' were now starting a card game. I leaned against the counter as I finally got the wrapping off. It was small black velvet box but I couldn't see a note saying who it was from.

"What's that you got?" Nymphadora asked, she had now changed her hair to green and red stripes.

"Not sure," I said as I opened it up.

My eyes widened as I looked at the object. Inside the box was a gold locket. It was oval shaped and had what looked like real rubies along one of the sides. I lifted it up gently by the gold chain it was strung on. I held the locket in between my fingertips and turning it around I could clearly see an engraving in cursive; _Always Loved_. Andromeda came to stand beside me, curious as to what I had. I could hear her intake of breath when she saw it.

"It's beautiful," She breathed.

Dory and Ted were soon beside me to see what had gotten our attention.

"Who did she get that from?" I heard Ted ask.

"Looks like it cost a fortune." Dory remarked, "Come on now, open it up, does it have anything in it?"

I eagerly complied hoping that it said who it was from inside the locket. Opening it my breath hitched. There was a picture of my mum smiling up at me.

"Auriga," Andromeda said quietly before turning back to me, "Rigel who is this from?"

"It didn't say," I said my eyes glued to the brown eyes of my mum.

"Who would spend so much money and not give any recognition?" Andromeda asked as they all huddled around me.

"I don't know, an owl just came and the package had my name on it." I said still looking at the picture.

I had seen many pictures of her before, but this picture just held so much love in her eyes. I didn't care who sent it at the moment, I was just glad they did.

"Well," Ted said breaking the silence that had filled the room, "You girls better head to bed."

I nodded slowly and then turned to Ted and Andromeda, "Thank-you for the wonderful Christmas."

I gave each of them a hug before climbing up the stairs dazed, locket still in hand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That night as I lay in bed, I fingered the locket that was now around my neck. Who had given it to me? I couldn't think of anyone, my friends couldn't afford it and Ted and Andromeda definitely didn't give it to me. The mystery of it made me a bit uneasy but as soon as I open the locket again and saw my mum, all my worry went out the door. I let go of the locket and let it rest against my chest as I fluffed up my pillow. I laid my head back down and looked through the window beside my bed, and stared at the moon. I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Not the best chapter…. So most of you can probably guess who the locket is from. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll probably not update again until after Christmas, but you never know. :)**


	10. Things Starting to Look Up?

"_I don't have a clue who sent it, ok?" _

"_Do you think maybe one of your teachers?" Dory asked._

_I lightly touched the locket we were talking about before answering._

"_No, I'm sure they didn't." I replied._

"_You don't think it could be…" Nymphadora trailed off as if I knew where she was going with it. _

"_Could be who?" I questioned._

"_Who know," she said, "From him?" _

"_Sirius Black?" I asked but just shrugged, "No, he doesn't have the heart to do something like that. Besides, the whole wizarding and muggle world is looking for him; he just can't walk into a store and buy it." _

"_Good point," She said before her tone turned teasing, "Maybe you have a secret admirer." _

_I rolled my eyes, "I doubt that." _

"Rigel!"

My name being shouted tore me away from my thoughts and I looked behind me. Oliver's face greeted me as he came up beside me with a big grin plastered on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

It was the first day of lessons back at Hogwarts and I was currently making my way to Potions.

"Harry got a new broom," Wood replied his smile even bigger if that's possible.

"Good for him," I replied opening the door to the classroom.

"But you'll never guess what kind of broom," He said excitedly.

"A flying one?" I guessed dryly taking a seat at the back of the classroom where Snape would less likely pick on me.

Wood didn't see put off by my answer as he was still grinning, "A Fire Bolt."

"A Fire Bolt?" I asked slightly shocked, "Where in the world did he get a Fire Bolt?"

"Apparently he got it for Christmas," He replied, "Doesn't know who sent it though."

"Someone spent a fortune on a Fire Bolt and didn't want recognition?" I asked suddenly noticing the déjà vu of the situation with my locket.

"Yep, and so now McGonagall took the broom away thinking Sirius Black jinxed it to knock Harry off of it." Oliver said his smile slowly fading.

"I see," I said quietly wishing _his_ name would stop coming up.

"But I told Harry I'd talk to her about getting it back." He said opening up his potions book as Snape entered the classroom.

"Good luck with that," I murmured as I also opened up my book.

Snape was soon droning into the lesson and I was partnered up with Percy for our assignment, which consisted of Percy telling me what to do and me telling him where he could go. Percy and I had never really gotten well together. He's alright but too much of the following the rules type for my liking.

"Black, that's enough of the pilkin powder!" He said bossing me around again.

"It says to add three-" I protested as he made a grab for the powder but I moved it out of his reach.

"Let me add it, you'll end up putting too much," He said reaching for the powder again.

"Stop it," I said and my stool started to tip from me leaning away from him.

Before I could stop him he made another grab for the bottle and I leaned backwards even more. My stool slipped out from under me and I tried to stop myself from falling by grabbing Percy's arm. But Percy wasn't expecting me to do that so it just resulted in him also falling off his stool. I fell onto the stone floor and let out a yell as Percy fell on top of me. The powder was in a glass container so it had broken on impact causing the powder to go airborne. By now the whole classroom had noticed what had happened and I could hear them laughing from under Percy's body.

"Get off of me," I groaned and pushed him over.

After he was off of me all I could see was the white mist caused by the powder but when it cleared Snape was standing over us with his arms crossed.

"Detention after class Miss Black," He said looking at me as if I weren't even worth his time, "And clean this mess up."

I let out another groan as Percy started muttering incoherencies at me under his breath.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I sat silently in a chair across from Snape's desk as he stood behind me telling me how my clumsiness would affect my future, which apparently looked like a pretty pathetic one at the moment. I just rolled my eyes as he continued to insult me in his snide remarks. I was still covered in powder and I let out a yawn as he started to talk about my laziness. But of course me, having the worst luck in the world, he noticed.

"Am I boring you Miss Black?" He asked coming to stand in front of me

What gave it away? But instead of saying this I just shook my head and remained silent, well I did roll my eyes and of course he noticed that to.

"Arrogance is not something to be admired," He glared.

"Whoops, my bad," I said before I could stop myself.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher,"

"Fifty points!"

"80!" He replied and I could see that I was starting to push too far, "And detention for the rest of the week."

I literally had to bite down on my tongue to keep from yelling at him. Fifty points for just talking back my arse!

"Your father was also exceedingly arrogant," He said bitingly, "It looks like you're following closely in his footsteps."

It felt like a slap in the face, actually I think I would have preferred a slap instead of this.

"I am nothing like my father," I said darkly.

"I wouldn't be so sure Miss _Black,"_ He said almost spitting out my last name.

I remained silent trying to overcome the fantasy of punching him square in his crooked nose.

"You're dismissed," He said turning away from me.

I got out of my chair and snatched my book bag off of the floor and marched out of the classroom angrily. I am absolutely nothing like my father! I'm not a betraying murderer! I pushed through a group of third year girls and ignored their angry cries and stormed up to the Gryffindor common room. I practically growled out the password to the Fat Lady and went up to my dormitory. Not thinking anyone was in the room I sat on my bed, my chest heaving. Tears were starting to burn my eyes. I didn't know why I was so angry. I put my knees up against my chest and rested my head on them. I was so lost in my own little world that I barely felt the bed dip down from the weight of a person sitting next to me.

"Are you okay?" Asked a timid voice and I felt a hand rest against my shoulder.

I raised my head to the side to see Maggie awkwardly patting my shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not knowing what to say to her.

"This is my room too," She said making me feel stupid.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked rubbing my wet eyes on my robes, "You don't even acknowledge me these days."

She looked really uncomfortable right then and she slowly removed her hand from my shoulder.

"I didn't know how to talk to you." She said quietly, "I felt like a complete arse after Wood talked to me about the whole thing. I didn't know how to talk to you without making a bigger fool out of myself."

I gave a small laugh of relief and put my arm around her shoulder, "If that's an apology I accept."

Maggie gave a nervous laugh, "It was, sort of. But I'm still a bit mad at you for not telling me that Wood wasn't interested in me."

"Yeah," I said awkwardly, "I wasn't sure if I should have or not. I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"I think my feelings would have gotten less hurt if you would have told me in the first place." She said pointedly.

"Good point," I replied, "I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"Deal," She said smiling at me for the first time in weeks.

Maybe things were starting to look up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"…I mean of course I got my priorities in order," Wood was saying, "How are we supposes to win the cup if Harry doesn't have a broom? Just because I said I don't care if the broom throws Harry off as long as he catches the snitch first does not mean I don't care about Harry's wellbeing."

"Of course not," I replied dryly while eating my supper the next day.

"Maybe you could try and talk to McGonagall," He said hopefully.

I rolled my eyes, "Wood, if she says that it could still be dangerous, she's not going to give it back no matter who talks to her. I'm sure we'll get it back before our match against Ravenclaw."

"Why do these things always happen to him?" Oliver groaned.

I ignored the rest of Wood's whinging and waved to Maggie who had just entered the Great Hall. She gave a smile and a wave back but sat a few seats down from us since she was still too embarrassed to be around Wood.

"So practise is tomorrow at noon," Oliver was saying to me.

"Tomorrow?" I asked weakly, "I have detention tomorrow."

If looks could kill I'd probably be dead. Wood groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Between you and Harry, we're never going to win the cup."

I patted his shoulder lightly, so maybe not everything was looking up, but I'll take what I can get.

**Alright so Maggie and Rigel have made up, but Rigel is still angry that she's the daughter of Sirius. But that's only because she doesn't know who he really is, yet. **

**I'm sure some of you have already guessed why Snape picks on Rigel just like he did Harry, but if not it'll be explained later on. **

**Thank you so much for reviews, favorites, and follows! :)**


	11. A Glimpse

**Alright, so sorry for the last couple of chapters being pretty wimpy, I'll try and get them more interesting and this chapter should have some juice to it. :)**

Slytherin beat Ravenclaw, but narrowly, much to Oliver's delight because that meant if we could beat Ravenclaw also we'd be second and in the running for the Cup.

Harry did get his Firebolt back from McGonagall so Wood was making us practise even harder for the upcoming game. And so before I knew it February came and we were eating breakfast in the Great Hall before we would step out onto the field to face Ravenclaw.

"Wood," I said annoyed, "Stop telling me to eat up when you haven't even touched your plate! You're getting on my already tense nerves!"

Oliver either ignored me or didn't hear me in his anxious state as he kept on urging the rest of the team to eat. Most of the Gryffindors were crowded around us and were wishing us luck. As we finally finished eating I found myself walking beside Harry as we made our way down to the quidditch pitch. We had gotten over our fight if you could call it that already but he was still awkward around me now. I can't really blame him. Even though I'm not responsible for my father's actions, it doesn't mean it's weird for him to not want to be around me.

After everyone had gotten into their quidditch gear Oliver huddled us all together.

"Alright everyone," Wood said, "We have the best quidditch team in this school; we can beat Ravenclaw in an instant."

The Weasley twins gave a cheer at this but Oliver silenced them with a look.

"No goofing off today guys," He told us all, "We can see the Quidditch Cup on the horizon, we can't mess this up."

"Don't worry Wood," Fred said, "We're taking this game very seriously,"

"Seriously," George finished for his brother.

I rolled my eyes as Oliver continued on with his speech, "You know what we need to do. If we lose this match we're out of the running, but just fly like you have been doing in practise and we'll be okay."

We walked onto the pitch to the loud cheering of our classmates and the sight of blue as the Ravenclaw quidditch team also came onto the field. Looking to my right I could see that Cho Chang had made an impression on Harry, as he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. Wood and Roger Davies shook hands in front of Madam Hooch as the quidditch captains and a moment later the balls were released into the air throwing the game into play.

Katie had the quaffle and I flew across from her in case she needed to pass the ball to someone. She made it to the end of the field barely dodging bludgers aimed at her and scored. A round of applause went through the Gryffindor stands and Katie punched the air in triumph. The quaffle then was in Ravenclaw's hands so I chased after the player that was heading toward the goal posts. I had to stop short though as a bludger zoomed in front of me nearly knocking me off my broom. My eyes followed the closely missed ball to see that it had also nearly hit Harry who had apparently just spotted the snitch.

"Harry!" I could hear Wood yelling in the distance, "This is no time to be a gentleman! Knock her off her broom if you have to!"

"Oliver!" I shouted/scolded at him realizing he was talking to Harry about Cho.

Soon the whistle was blown sounding the end of the game and I looked triumphantly to Harry who was holding the snitch in his raised hand. The whole team landed on the ground as the rest of the Gryffindors piled onto the field in victory. I laughed as Fred and George Weasley started chanting about a party as they dragged us all up the hill towards the castle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

"Rigel," Fred said coming up beside me on the couch as the party in the Gryffindor common room was in full swing, "Have a firewhiskey."

I looked at the bottle he pushed into my hands and raised an eyebrow, "Where in the world did you get firewhiskeys?"

"We have our ways," He said sharing a wink with Harry.

Weird. I just shrugged and opened up the bottle before taking a swig. In the corner I could see Hermione burst into tears about something to do with her cat eating Ron's rat or other. I watched as she ran up the stairs to the dormitories and I thought about going after her but a seventh year boy came and asked me to dance right then to the music that was blaring in the room. The rest of the night was great as Percy got a bit tipsy after the Weasley twins spiked his drink.

It was probably around one in the morning when McGonagall came in wearing her nightclothes saying that it was time to head to bed. So I helped a slightly drunk Maggie up the stairs to our room. She barely made out a goodnight before she collapsed on her bed and started snoring. The rest of our dorm mates were soon in the room also. I had just finished getting into my pajama pants and tank top when I noticed that I must have left my wand downstairs.

Lighting a small candle as the room was now dark I made my way down the stone steps and into the now quiet common room. I silently padded over on bare feet to the couch I had been sitting on and noticed my wand barely peeking out between the cushions. Not the best place to leave your wand I do realize, but I'm not exactly the put together type. Anyway, still a bit hyped up from the party I decided to sit on the couch instead of going back up to bed. There was a newspaper on the table in front of me so I picked it up and began reading.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Arrrrrgggghhhhhh!"

The screaming jolted me awake and looking around I noticed that I was still on the common room couch. I instantly grabbed my wand as the screaming continued. The only light in the room was the dying fireplace in front of me so I barely made out a figure running down the dormitory stairs. Still in a daze from sleep I didn't move as the figure bounded past me and out through the portrait door.

"Black! Sirius Black with a knife!" Was yelled from what sounded like Ron Weasley from up the stairs.

The realization hit me hard and I jumped up off the couch running towards the portrait hole. It felt like I was being possessed as I ran after the figure who must have been my father. All I knew was that I had to stop him from leaving the castle. I had to stop him so he would be taken back to Azkaban. I saw a movement in the dark corridors and ran after it until I was led to a dead end. I look around me with my wand raised defensively and muttered _lumos_. The dead end of the corridor lit up with the light of my wand. There was no one there. I was sure I had seen something come this way.

I looked down at the ground as could see muddy tracks. Looking closer they almost looked like… dog tracks. I pushed the crazy notion away and followed the direction of the tracks. I spun around as soon I realized that they had turned around towards me and gone in the opposite direction. Taking a deep breath I continued to follow the tracks in the direction I had just come from. By now as I drew closer towards the Gryffindor portrait I could hear concerned voices talking but I ignored them as I followed the tracks that had turned and headed towards a staircase leading to the floor below me.

I stopped as I saw a piece of parchment on the ground at the top of the staircase. Bending down with my wand still raised in front of me I picked it up and turned it over. In it was scribbled all of the passwords to the Gryffindor Tower for this week. On the bottom of the paper was also scribbled the name; Neville Longbottom. I let out a soft exasperated sigh before lifting my eyes up from the paper just in time to see the light of my wand reflect off a pair of eyes that looked just like mine.

I shut my eyes in fright, (so much for Gryffindor courage) and shouted the first spell that came to mind.

"_Expelliarmus_!_"_

Not the best spell to use since he probably didn't even have a wand. I opened my eyes but there was no one there. He was gone again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

I entered into the now brightly lit common room to see it crowded with worried Gryffindors and an angry Professor McGonagall.

"…Abysmally foolish person," She was saying and her voice shook in anger, "Wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

I looked to Neville who had raised his hand fearfully. I could see that he was about to get a tongue lashing when someone just had to speak up out of the crowd.

"Professor!" A third or fourth year said, "She just came in from outside of the common room! She let him in!"

I stared dumbly at the kid until I realized that he was pointing at me. Not again….

"Miss Black?" The sharp voice of McGonagall made me turn to look at her, "Where were you just now?"

"I saw someone leave the tower and so I went after them," I said my voice barely above a whisper as I realized that it was a weak explanation.

The whole room had their eyes on me and I felt like fainting again but I urged myself to stay conscious as McGonagall studied me with her eyes. I could see that she was about to say something when Lupin came into the common room. I remained frozen as McGonagall told him what was happening. I felt dizzy as he also looked at me after hearing what had happened.

"I think Miss Black should see Headmaster Dumbledore while we search the castle." He said to our head of the house.

She simply just nodded as Lupin ushered me out of the tense common room. The portrait of the Fat Lady, who was panicking and mumbling to herself about what not, shut behind us. The professor walked close beside me with his wand raised as if Sirius Black might jump out at us at any minute. I stayed silent as I tried to overcome the overwhelming feeling that had started to prevent me from breathing properly. I was still just in my pajamas and was walking on the cold stone with bare feet but I felt numb to the cold.

"Rigel?" The sound of Lupin's voice caused me to jump, "I don't believe that you let him in and I'm positive that Dumbledore doesn't either."

"I saw him," I said abruptly causing the professor to stop in his tracks.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him," I repeated shakily, "I fell asleep on the couch and I saw someone running out of the common room. I went after him Professor, and I saw his eyes. They're exactly like mine."

I felt an arm go around my shoulders.

"We'll talk about it once we're with Dumbledore." He said quietly.

We walked the rest of the way to the entrance of Dumbledore's office in silence. Once up in the office I sat in a chair numbly across from Dumbledore's desk while Dumbledore himself talked in a hushed tone with professor Lupin. A moment later the headmaster sat in his chair in front of me.

"I have flooed your guardians Theodore and Andromeda Tonks." He said in his soft voice, "They should be here soon."

I nodded and said a small thank-you as my heart rate slowed down a bit.

"I'll need you to tell me all that you have seen tonight though," He continued, "Just to clear things up. Then I will talk to the other teachers and you shall head back to your common room after meeting with your guardians."

I gave a nod and told him everything that happened and I felt much calmer after completing my story. Andromeda and Ted came in a few minutes later and Ted talked with Dumbledore while Andromeda quietly started to ask me what had happened.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

After Andromeda and Ted had left Lupin escorted me back to the Gryffindor Tower where all the students were now wide awake and spread out around the common room. I could see from their expressions that they had all been talking about me, but I ignored them and walked over to where Maggie was and sat down. Professor Lupin told the students that I had not let Sirius Black in, but I could see suspicion in their eyes still. Looking for a face that wasn't silently questioning me, my eyes settled on Oliver who was across the room. His face only showed worry and concern. Feeling Maggie's arm go around my shoulder I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them as we all waited on news of Sirius Black.

**So Rigel gets a glimpse at her dad! But the school is now wondering again if she is helping her dad try and kill Harry. So far I've been trying to write according to the book more than the movie, but near the end of this fanfiction I might add in some movie parts. **

**Thank you for favs/follows/reviews! :) **


	12. Of Trophies and Maps

No one in the Gryffindor Tower slept that night and McGonagall came back at dawn to tell us that Sirius Black had escaped again.

"Pass me the rag will you Harry?" I asked as I picked up another trophy to polish.

It was Saturday night, two days after the incident, and Harry and I had both 'earned' detention from Snape so we were now polishing the trophies without magic. He handed me the rag quietly. Harry never really did talk to me about our conversation before the holidays. There was just a sort of unspoken agreement between us to just get over it and not mention what happened. And I was fine with that, but these awkward silences between us were getting annoying.

I didn't make any attempt to break it though as I continued to polish the object in my hands. Another silent fifteen minutes went by when Harry finally spoke.

"What do you know of what happened the night my parents died?" He asked quietly and I barely made out what he said.

"I was only six, Harry," I replied placing the now shining trophy back on its shelf.

"But you've been told stuff haven't you?" He questioned.

I could see the hunger for information in his eyes, and really he had a right to know what happened.

"I don't know everything about it," I said honestly, "Even I have had information hidden from me. But what did you want to know?"

"I want to know why he and my dad were friends," He said, "I want to know why my dad trusted him."

I grabbed another trophy and sat on the ground before answering.

"From what I've been told," I said starting to polish, "Sirius Black came from a long line of bigoted pureblooded Slytherins, but for some reason he was sorted into Gryffindor, and as you know the same house as your dad. Black apparently rebelled against his family, and your father liked that as he wasn't exactly known to follow the rules either. They were friends throughout Hogwarts and they were each other's best mans at their weddings, so naturally your dad trusted him."

"But why didn't my dad trust his other friends more?" Harry asked looking a tad frustrated, "Professor Lupin was also his friend, why wasn't he made the secret keeper?"

"I don't know Harry," I said pushing a strand of brown hair out of my eyes, "Like I said I don't know the whole story either."

I passed Harry another trophy to polish; another ten minutes and we would be done our detention.

"What happened that night?" He asked again.

"Black told You-Know-Who where you and your parents were," I said shame of being his daughter filling me; "There's not much else to it."

"But was Black at the house when it happened?" He asked, "And what about Peter Pettigrew? Sirius Black murdered him right?"

His questions were coming out in tidal waves now and I started to wish for our awkward silences to come back…

"I don't know where he was that night, I remember him leaving the house but that's it." I said quickly, "Pettigrew was also a friend of your fathers, and after finding out what my father did, he went after him for revenge. Black over powered him and Pettigrew was murdered. Aurors arrived seconds after and arrested him and sent him to Azkaban without a trial. Harry, that's all I've been told."

Harry seemed to be digesting the information and we were silent for a minute as we continued to polish the rest of the trophies.

"Has he ever contacted you?" He asked finally looking me straight in the eye.

"No," I said a note of finality in my voice, "And I haven't been helping him into the castle either, I did see a glimpse of him the night Ron saw him, but that's it."

Harry nodded and that was it. Snape came back a few minutes after that and we were dismissed to go back to the Gryffindor Tower.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

A few nights later I was woken from my sleep by a tapping noise to my right. Turning my head and rubbing the sleep from my eyes I sat up on my elbows. Across from me an owl was tapping on my window. I got up from my bed slowly and quietly as to not wake up the other sleeping girls in the room. I padded over to the window and opened it. The snowy white owl was not hard to recognize as Harry's and I let the bird in to perch on my arm. Hedwig was carrying a small note in her beak so I carefully took it from her. Using the moonlight to see read the message it said:

_Rigel,_

_I need to show you something. Meet me outside the Fat Lady and hurry._

_-Harry_

What in the world? I looked to the grandfather clock in the room to see it was two in the morning. I gave a soft groan before letting Hedwig back out the window before grabbing my wand and heading towards the stairs. I grabbed a light jumper lying on a trunk beside the stairs and then made my way down the stone steps. I quietly crossed the common room and opened the portrait.

"Harry," I said once I saw him in the corridor, "There better be a good reason for you dragging me out of my bed at two in the bloody morning."

"There is," He said hurriedly and shoved a piece of parchment into my hands.

I yawned and looked down at the paper. My eyes narrowed as I looked at it.

"What the bloody hell is this?" I asked seeing that it was a map that seemed to show where every person in Hogwarts was.

"It's a map," He said quickly, "But that's not the point, look here."

My eyes scanned over to where he was pointing at. A couple of corridors below us was the name Peter Pettigrew. I blinked at it a couple of times before replying, "Harry, this map is rubbish, Peter Pettigrew is dead, all they found left of him was a finger. Now where did you get this thing?"

"It's never lied before," He said urgently ignoring my question, "Come on let's just go check it out."

I groaned as he started to head in the direction of the staircase going down and followed after him. We both lit the tip of our wands as we followed the moving name of Pettigrew. The only reason I hadn't went back to bed was because I didn't want Harry to be walking in the corridors alone. I knew that it couldn't be Pettigrew because he was dead; I don't know why Harry insisted we check it out. And where in the bloody blazes did he get that map?

Finally we made in into the corridor that Pettigrew was supposedly in and we both watched as the name came closer and closer to our names on the map. I held out my lighted wand in the direction he was supposed to be coming but saw nothing. The map showed that Pettigrew was beside us so I turned to Harry who was looking around himself.

"Can we go to bed now?" I asked stifling another yawn.

"But the map has never lied before," Harry muttered mostly to himself.

I yawned again as a painting on the wall started to complain about the light from our wands.

"Come on Harry," I said grabbing his arm, "You know when you start upsetting artwork, that you've gone too far."

"That's not all who we're going to be upsetting," Harry replied, "Quickly turn out your wand."

I looked questionably at him but complied. A second later another wand lit up the corridor. Snape. He gave a questionable look before he started interrogating us. I let Harry do all the talking, after all this was mostly all his fault, besides if I opened my mouth, chances are I'd just get us into more trouble. Snape then proceeded to insult Harry's father and then made a comment about me being just like my father which I had to bite back my tongue to stop from talking back. Long story short, Snape asked us to turn out our pockets which resulted in Harry having to hand over the map, but it was now completely blank. Weird.

"What is this?" Snape asked sharply looking at the paper.

"Spare bit of parchment," Harry replied, his voice even.

Snape didn't look convinced as he pointed his wand at the paper, "_Reveal your secrets_."

I watched as words started to appear on the paper.

"Read it." Snape demanded of Harry.

I watched in horror as Harry began to read insults directed at Snape from some people named Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. At the end Snape looked livid and I covered my eyes with my hand and inwardly groaned. Life must really hate me to put me in this many situations. Snape looked ready to wring Harry's neck when suddenly Professor Lupin came around the corner. Maybe Life doesn't hate me all that much.

"What seems to be going on here?" Lupin asked casually.

"I don't know Lupin," Snape replied coolly as he took the map from Harry and gave it to the other professor, "I found Potter and Black in possession of this. What do you make of it as these types of things are your expertise?"

Lupin looked at the map before his tone turned humorous, "Looks like some sort of Zonko's Joke Shop product made to insult whoever tries to read it. I'll keep it with me for safe keeping though. Now why don't Miss Black and Mr. Potter come with me?"

Snape just glared at us as Lupin motioned for us to come with him. Lupin led us into his classroom before turning to us, map still in his hand.

"I am very disappointed in you both." He said gravely, "I am astounded that you did not hand this map in. Did it occur to either of you, that this in the hands of Sirius Black is a key to you Harry?"

Great now another thing I didn't do to get blamed for. Wait how did he know it was a map?

"Harry, I can't make you take Sirius Black seriously," He continued, "But I had hoped by now you would have realized the sacrifice your parents paid for you and to not take that sacrifice lightly. Gambling your life is a pretty poor way to repay them."

Harry's face fell.

"And you Miss Black," Lupin said, "I expected more of you at your age."

"Professor I swear I didn't know about the map until tonight," I said quickly, "And sir how do you know it's a map?"

"I know the people who made it," He said slowly, "Now should either of you come across something like this again I expect you to turn it in immediately. Am I clear?"

We both mumbled a yes and then Lupin told us to go back to bed. As we were leaving out of the classroom, Harry turned back to Lupin.

"Sir," He said, "I don't think the map works very well anyway."

"And why is that Harry?" The professor asked.

"Well it showed on there someone who is dead." He replied.

"And who is that?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Harry responded.

Shock flashed through the professor's eyes.

"That's not possible," He said shaking his head.

"I saw it too professor." I said wondering curiously about the look of shock on his face.

"Well never mind," He said hurriedly, "I'll keep this, now both of you up to bed."

I walked out of the classroom followed by Harry. Something was going on.

**Not all that much has happened but I'm going through some writers block. Please leave a review if you will. :) A thousand visitors already! Thank-you guys! :)**


	13. The Quidditch Cup

**Happy New Year!**

I watched Wood nervously drum his fingers on the table. Today was the day. The last chance Wood had at winning the Cup. I swear that if I even sneezed Oliver would go seven feet under. He was definitely on edge.

"You know," I said, "It's really quite amazing how every single muscle in your body is tense. No kidding, how do you do that?"

"Don't patronize me Rigel," He replied barely looking at me.

"I'm trying to ease your tension." I replied dryly, "Obviously it was a fail."

"No kidding," Maggie said sitting down beside me, "Oliver, you look as stiff as your broom."

He seemed to ignore us as he got up from the table.

"I'm going to go get my gear on," He mumbled to himself.

"Oliver," I said, "The game is still over an hour away."

"I want to be prepared," He said and he began to walk out of the Great Hall.

I just shook my head, "Maybe I should go after him."

"Might be a good idea," Maggie said, "He'll probably trip and fall down the stairs like that."

I nodded silently and grabbed my water bottle that was on the table and rushed out of the Great Hall after Wood. I took a sip out of my bottle only to spit it back out again. It tasted like sour pumpkin juice. I sniffed the bottle and coughed at the smell. I had just filled this with fresh water this morning. I put the cap back on the bottle and continued down the hallway after Wood. Slightly out of breath I found him by one of the doors leading outside.

"Oliver," I said panting, "Wait up."

He turned around to look at me and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Rigel you look like you just fell off your broom," He said.

"I feel like I just fell off my broom." I replied jokingly before a wave of nausea came over me, "I think I'm going to be sick."

I pushed Wood out of the way and ran outside before emptying my breakfast onto the grass. Oliver ran after me but seeing me puking, gagged and turned around.

"Rigel, you can't be sick," He said frantically, "You need to play today!"

"Tell that to my stomach," I moaned and I started to puke again, what in the world was happening, I felt fine just minutes ago.

"Come on," Oliver urged grabbing my arm, "Let's go see Madam Pomfrey; she'll fix you up in a minute."

"Wood, I swear if you move me sharply again I'll bloody puke on you." I growled as we made our way back into the castle.

By the time we made it into the hospital wing I felt ready to puke again. Madam Pomfrey came over to us quickly and began to ask questions on how I was feeling.

"It looks like you ingested some sort of poison," She said finally.

"Poison?" I croaked thinking about my water bottle.

"I'll get you something but you'll have to stay in the wing for a while and rest." She said and she bustled off towards her potions cupboard.

I motioned for Wood to bring my water bottle, which was on the ground. I took the cap off it and showed it to Wood.

"Smell it," I told him.

He gave me a questionable look but obeyed none the less. His eyebrows rose after he took a whiff.

"Where did you get this?" He asked sharply.

"I filled it up with water this morning," I replied groggily, "But when I was leaving the Great Hall I noticed that it had changed. I took a sip and spat most of it out but I still swallowed a fair amount."

"We need to show this to Pomfrey," He said putting the cap back on, "You don't think the Slytherins did this so we wouldn't be able to compete in the game do you?"

"Flint doesn't exactly like me," I said rubbing my forehead with my hand but stopped when something occurred to me.

"What?" Wood asked noticing the look on my face.

"The game against Hufflepuff," I said, "I wasn't feeling good right before the match also and the pumpkin juice I drank that morning tasted funny. That's why I haven't been drinking pumpkin juice since. The weird taste was just like the stuff in my water bottle except lighter."

Wood's eyes narrowed, "The game against Hufflepuff was right after Flint threatened you."

"We have no proof though;" I said my mouth tasting disgusting, "The teacher's won't be able to do anything."

"You're right," He said.

I watched in confusion as he turned around and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked my voice hoarse from earlier events.

"To kick Flint's slimy arse," He replied evenly not even turning around.

"Oliver, wait!" I said urgently and made to go after him but my quick movements made my stomach churn and I was puking another second later all over the Hospital wing floor.

Either way it caused Wood to come back.

"Oliver, leave Flint alone," I groaned after I had stopped, "At least for now, if you beat him up you'll get kicked off the quidditch team and Slytherin will win the Cup."

"We're not going to win the Cup either way now," Oliver said bitterly, "You're too sick to play for us."

"Madam Pomfrey will give me something to stop the nausea and I'll be fine." I said confidently, "We'll win."

"But Pomfrey said you needed to rest after," He said looking unsure yet hopeful.

"What Madam P. doesn't know won't hurt her." I said slyly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

I glared at Flint from my place on the field an hour later as the final game was about to begin. I was still feeling queasy but I was ready for the game.

"Captains," Madam Hooch said, "Shake hands."

Wood and Flint went up to each other and when their hands clasped it looked like they were trying to break each other's fingers. A second later the whistle was blown and the crowds were cheering wildly. Angelina had the quaffle, and Katie was close to her so I stayed near the middle of the field. Looking to my right I could see Madam Pomfrey sitting in the teacher's stand with her arms crossed and her eyes piercing me. Oh well…

I looked to Katie who now had the quaffle and flew up across from her. I could tell that she was about to pass the quaffle to me and I was getting ready to catch when a body came crashing into me, nearly knocking me off my broom. I regained my balance to see Flint smirking across from me. I narrowed my eyes and was thinking about punching his face in when a beater's bat came flying out of nowhere and hit the back of Flint's head.

The force caused him to hit his nose on his broomstick and I looked up to see Fred Weasley without his bat. Madam Hooch was yelling something and I was about to say something to Fred when I watched as Wood body chucked Flint without any warning, causing them both to fall off their brooms.

"Oliver!" I yelled, we weren't that far off the ground so I didn't have to worry about Wood getting seriously hurt but who knew what type of penalties we would get for that.

I pointed my broom downward as I saw that Flint and Oliver were now having a full out fight on the ground. Madam Hooch got there before me and she used her wand to separate the two wrestling bodies. I touched down on the ground as she began to give them both tongue lashings. Though I doubt either of them heard her over their glaring contest. The penalties were sorted out and a couple minutes later we were all in the air again.

"Wood," I said flying next to him, "What are you thinking?"

"You don't expect me to just ignore him poisoning you and then body checking you!" Wood said back.

"I appreciate the thought," I told him, "But save it for after the game, I thought you wanted to win this thing?"

Oliver didn't say anything else and flew back over to the goal posts.

Half an hour later we were ahead, eighty points to twenty. Harry had just about caught the snitch but Malfoy grabbed onto Harry's broom making him lose sight of the snitch. But now I could see that Harry had spotted it again and we all watched holding our breath as he Malfoy also chased after the tiny gold ball. Everyone on and around the pitch had their eyes glued to the two seekers as they both reached out.

"Come on Harry!" I cheered.

And at that moment Harry pushed Malfoy's arm out of the way and clasped his hand around the snitch. The stands burst into cheers and screams as Harry held the snitch in the air triumphantly. I flew to the ground after Harry and landed right beside Oliver who was crying like a baby. I squealed as he turned away from Harry to embrace me and lift me off my feet.

We made our way to the stands where Dumbledore had the Quidditch Cup hollering and cheering at the top of our voices. And as I watched Oliver take the Cup and hand it to Harry, I almost felt that I could forget all my troubles, at least for a little while.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I sat down next to a still grinning Oliver in the wee hours of the morning. Of course there had been a full blown out party and even now, though no other people in the room, you could see bottle of beverages and ripped up streamers all over the common room floor.

"I hope this means an end to your obsessive captain days." I said dryly sitting back into the comfortable couch.

"I hope not," He said quietly.

I titled my head to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm applying for a place at Puddlemere," He replied calmly.

"What?" I said sitting up to look at him fully, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," He said looking at me as if trying to read my reaction.

"Oliver!" I said excitedly wrapping my arms around him in a hug, "Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me you were thinking about this?"

"What do you think I'm doing now?" He asked wryly as I let go of him.

"Well when will you know if you get it?" I asked tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Sometime this summer," He replied still grinning, "I figure now that I've won the Cup as captain I'll have fair chance."

"I can see it now," I teased sitting on my knees and raising my hands into the air and shouting, "Oliver Wood, worldwide known keeper for Puddlemere United!"

"Rigel, keep your voice down," He said clapping a hand over my mouth and pulling me down onto the couch, but I could see a bit of laughter in his eyes.

"I've had three firewhiskeys love," I replied lazily, "I'm bound to do something crazy."

Wood just rolled his eyes before getting up off the couch and offering me a hand up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"Night Wood," I replied moving up the stairs.

"Night Black," He replied.

**So there's a whole chapter dedicated to quidditch, sorry if the sport isn't your cup of tea, I'll have a new chapter up soon without quidditch though. Again not a great chapter, I'm still going through writers block but my favourite part of the Prisoner of Azkaban is coming up so I wanted to get these chapters out. Only 3 or 4 chapters left. Thinking of a sequel but I'll see. :)**

**Thank you for the reviews! They encourage me to write. :)**

**What are your favorite parts so far? Any fav quotes?**

**GlidingOne: ****Yes, I'm kind of doing a mix-up between the movie and book, hope you guys don't get confused. Thank-you! :)**

**Princessinthecorner16:**** Thank-you for the ideas, I can't say much of what I have planned without giving stuff away though. Thank-you, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :)**


	14. Hippogriffs, Rats, and Dogs

**Alright, so thank you for the reviews! I'll try and answer your questions at the end of the chapter. :)**

I rubbed my temple and drummed my fingers on my desk as I tried to think of the answer to a question on my NEWT exam for History of Magic. It was now June and I was taking my last NEWT exam along with the rest of the seventh years. So far I've felt pretty good in my other exams and this last one was alright as well. I suppose studying really does pay off.

All of Gryffindor was still basking in the glory of the quidditch win but it all started to die down around exam time as everyone was cramming in last minute studying. I hadn't seen much of Flint lately but I suspected it was due to the fact that he now had a mysterious black eye. From the smirk on Oliver's face though I suppose it wasn't that hard to guess what had happened either.

The answer to the question on my exam finally came to me and I wrote it down eagerly as it was my last question. Setting my quill down, I sat back with a smile on my face. A ring filled the classroom a couple minutes later, signaling that the time was up and I grabbed my paper, handing it in to my professor. I caught up with Maggie who was leaving the classroom and threw my arm around her shoulder.

"Done!" I cried out triumphantly, "No more homework or exams ever again!"

"You never know," She replied, "Depends on what career you're going into,"

"Stop ruining my happy mood with your technical thinking," I said dryly, "And bask in the glory of finishing school!"

"I suppose," She replied, "But it's hard to be happy when we know we only have a week left before we leave Hogwarts for good."

I dropped my arm from around her, "Okay, now you're just depressing me. Can you spell 'killjoy'?"

"Can you spell, 'realistic'?" She replied evenly.

I scrunched up my nose, "I don't know, let me try; R-E-A –"

"Okay, stop being a smart ass," She said clapping a hand over my mouth.

I laughed and pushed her hand out of the way.

"Sorry," I laughed, "I couldn't help it."

"Yeah, yeah," she replied dryly, "Anyways, what do you want to do tonight? We have no studying to do and I don't want to start packing."

"Well I told Professor Sprout that I'd ask Hagrid for some pumpkins for her," I replied, "So I'll do that and then maybe we can have a chess tournament with Oliver and Percy."

"Alright well the feast should begin soon," She replied, "So why don't you go down to Hagrid's right now, and that way we have the night free?"

"Sure," I agreed, "How about if I don't see you at dinner I'll meet you in the common room?"

"Okay I'll see you then," She said, "Here, give me your bag and I'll drop in off in the dormitory later."

I handed her my bag contained quills, ink, and spare parchment and then started off in the direction of the doors leading outside. I quickly made my way down the large hill and soon arrived at the Game Keeper's hut. I knocked loudly on the large door and smiled as the half giant appeared.

"'Ello Rigel," He said and it looked like he was about to cry.

My smile slowly faded at his solemn expression.

"Erm, hello Hagrid," I said awkwardly.

"What can I do fer ya?" He asked.

"Professor Sprout wanted to know if she could use some of your pumpkins," I replied looking at him questionably, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," He said unconvincingly, "Well 'ort of – no I'm not!"

I watched in shock as he started to sob before me.

"Hagrid?" I asked unsure, "What's wrong? Is there something I can do?"

He started to sob louder, "There's 'othing that ya can do, Buckbeak's goin' ta be executed ina matter of 'ours!"

Oh right, Harry had mentioned something about Hagrid's hippogriff being sentenced to death. I patted Hagrid's arm sympathetically.

"Would you like me to stay with you for a bit?" I asked gently.

He nodded as his sobs grew quieter.

"Okay then," I said as we both went into the large hut.

"'Arry, Ron, an 'Ermione are goin' ta come after 'inner." He said blowing his nose in a hankie, "So ya don't 'ave to stay long if ya don't want ta."

"It's fine," I reassured him as I sat down in one of his huge chairs, "I don't mind."

He gave me a smile, "Alright, so 'ow about a nice cupa tea?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

I stayed for an hour or more and Hagrid had calmed down. Harry, Hermione, and Ron came soon so now we were all situated around Hagrid's table with tea mugs in front of us.

"Can't you just set him free?" Harry asked.

"Naw," Hagrid replied looking like a lost man, "They'd know it was me, besides, Dumbledore would probably 'et inta trouble as well. He's coming down ya know, wants ta be with me when it 'appens."

"We'll stay with you too Hagrid," Hermione said standing up.

"Ya will do no 'uch thing," He replied firmly, "I don't want ya 'eeing 'omething like that. Just drink yer tea and be off."

Hermione sat back down at the table dejectedly.

"Oh an' by the way Ron," Hagrid said lifting a large pot of his counter, "I believe this belon's to ya."

He lifted the lid off the jar to show a balding rat. Gross.

"Scabbers!" Ron cried rushing forward to grab his pet, "You're alright!"

Hermione then of course came forward and started arguing with Ron about owing her an apology but suddenly and without warning a pot sitting beside me cracked open, spilling its content all over.

"What the bloody–" I started looking down at the broken pot when Harry cried out from apparently being hit by something in the back of the head. What the heck…

We didn't have time to question it though as we all saw Dumbledore, Fudge, and the executioner coming down the hill.

"It's late," Hagrid said frantically, "You all shouldn't be here, ya better get goin'"

Without another word he began to herd us into the direction of the back door.

"Wait Hagrid," Harry said, "It'll be alright."

Hagrid gave a small smile before turning away from us. We made our way out the back door and circled around to a large pumpkin patch that would hide us from the view of the older wizards. Once the adults were inside Hagrid's house, I motioned for the three third years to go. We trekked up the large hill back to Hogwarts but the three stopped once at the top and turned to face to Hagrid's.

"Come on guys," I urged, "You don't want to see that."

My words seemed to fall on deaf ears though as they continued to watch as Hagrid, Dumbledore, Fudge, and the executioner walked outside. You really couldn't see anything from where we were and the large pumpkins blocked the hippogriffs body, but still. I grimaced and could hear Hermione gasp as the executioner's axe sailed through the air and landed heavily on the ground.

"I can't believe they killed him," Hermione cried.

I put a comforting arm around her shoulder, "Okay let's get back into the castle."

We turned around to leave but out of the blue Ron gave a girly shriek. I jumped at the noise.

"He bit me!" Ron yelled, "Scabbers bit me!"

I gave an exasperated sigh and was about to continue towards the castle when Ron started to chase after the rat that had apparently escaped.

"Ron!" I yelled at him, "We're out past curfew as it is! Get back here!"

But he ignored me and I groaned in frustration as Harry and Hermione took after Ron who was frantically calling for his rat.

"I swear if you three get us into trouble, I'm coming after you!" I yelled as I raced after all three of them.

I easily caught up to Harry and Hermione but stopped as I saw where Ron was heading. The Whomping Willow. I watched in horror as Ron tackled his rat right underneath the dangerous tree.

"Ron! Run!" Harry yelled as he also realised what tree it was.

But Ron didn't seem to understand what was going on as he ignored us and started to point behind us frantically.

"Run!" He screamed, "Harry it's the Grimm!"

The what? I turned around to see what he was so terrified of when I spotted a huge black dog growling menacingly. I didn't have time to process a thought before the dog leapt over us and tackled Ron while still growling angrily. Finally I came to my senses and ran towards Ron who was screaming his head off as the beast bit sharply into his leg. I tried to run faster as the black dog began to drag Ron towards a hole by the tree but I couldn't make it in time. The dog dragged him into the hole and I fell to the ground in an attempt to grab at Ron as he disappeared in the darkness.

I crawled forward to also dive down the hole but a branch of the tree came to life and slapped me hard against the chest causing me to fly backwards. I groaned in pain as I landed and watched blurrily as Harry and Hermione made a run for the tree.

"Harry, Hermione, no!" I shouted to them but it was too late as they also were flung back.

Ron's scream were now echoing in the air and I got to my feet and made a run for the tree again. I could sense Harry and Hermione trying to dodge the swinging limbs of the tree also. I cried out in pain as a branch whipped me across the face making me see spots for a second. When my vision cleared I saw that Harry lying on the ground barely dodging the tree as it tried to crush him. I was about to rush forward and help him get away when all of a sudden Hermione came flying through the air, hanging onto a tree limb for dear life, and grabbed Harry by his shirt.

I would have grabbed my wand out of my pocket to try and help but no spells I could think of would help us in this situation. I was helpless as I watched the two thirteen year olds soar through the air while yelling and screaming. Finally Hermione let Harry go at the precise moment and he flew through the air and disappeared through the hole Ron disappeared in. A second later Hermione also let go and fell in after Harry. Seeing as they were out of the danger from the tree I made I final lunge towards the hole. I jumped over the whipping branches and stumbled head first into the entrance of the tree.

I screamed as I slid down some sort of tunnel and landed hard on dirt ground at the end.

"Harry? Hermione?" I groaned sitting up.

"We're alright," Hermione replied from in front of me.

I got up off the ground and looking around I could see we were in some sort of underground tunnel.

"I wonder where this leads," Hermione mumbled as we began to move.

"I have a pretty good idea," Harry replied quietly.

We hurried down the tunnel and came to some steps leading towards a door. I stayed in front with my wand raised as I opened the door. It creaked open slowly and we were met by the sight of the inside of a raggedy old building that looked like it was ready to fall apart.

"We're in the shrieking shack aren't we?" Hermione asked her voice barely above a whisper.

I didn't answer her as I looked at the ground and saw a trail of smeared blood and dog footprints. Where did the dog come from anyway? We quickly followed the trail up some rickety stairs and then we turned off into a room and there was Ron whimpering as he held a now bloody leg. Harry and Hermione both ran towards him and I kept my wand up and searched for the dog.

"Ron where did it –" I started to ask but he cut me off.

"It's not a dog," He said hysterically, "It's a trap, he's the dog, he's an animagus!"

I looked at Ron puzzled and turned around to see what he was pointing at frantically. My whole world stopped as my eyes met the hollow worn out eyes of my father.

**For all of you wonderful reviewers, I will give a special thanks to you at the end of the fanfiction where all of your usernames will be mentioned. :) **

**Any favorite quotes or parts yet? **

**Princessinthecorner16**: **;) I don't want to give anything away, but as for Rigel's love life, I've had that planned out since before I published the prologue but that life will probably only start if I do a sequel. I think I might do one part of this in Sirius' POV, but I'm still thinking. :) Thank-you for reviewing! :)**

**GlidingOne****: She doesn't really know what she wants yet but I have some ideas I might have her do. Thank-you for reviewing! :)**


	15. Sirius Black

**Wow you guys are absolutely amazing for giving me so many great reviews! Hope you love this chapter! :)**

I couldn't breathe; I stood there like a statue staring at a man I had hated for so many years. I kept my wand pointed at him as I slowly backed away towards the three younger kids.

"If you want to kill Harry you'll have to kill us too," Hermione said standing in front of Harry heroically.

"No" His voice said hoarsely and he made a step towards us, "Only one will die tonight."

I stepped in front of the three kids and shielded them with my body while still pointing my wand at the approaching murderer. But I couldn't stop Harry as he charged forward.

"Then it will be you!" He yelled as tackled Sirius Black to the ground.

"Harry no!" I yelled scared for his life and I rushed forward to get him away.

Harry's hand was no circling around the man's throat as I tried to pull him back.

"Harry, get away from him!" I yelled frantically pulling on his arm as the two struggled on the ground.

"Are you going to kill me Harry?" Sirius asked giving a small laugh as Harry's wand pointed at his throat.

He was mad; it was as if he found the whole situation amusing. I had to get these kids away from the psycho. I didn't have time to form a plan as a voice shouted a disarming spell and both Harry and my wands went flying. I turned in shock towards the voice to see professor Lupin with his wand drawn. Relief filled me as he motioned for us to stand back. I grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him away with me as we watched the professor look down at Black. We were safe with professor Lupin that much I knew.

"Well Sirius" Lupin said, calmly "Looking rather ragged are we? Finally the flesh shows the madness within."

I watched confused as the professor gave a small smile and Black gave a laugh.

"Well you'd know all about the madness within," He replied, "Wouldn't you Remus?"

My stomach dropped in horror as Lupin offered Black a hand up off the floor and gave him his wand.

"No" I whispered as I watched the two embrace brotherly, this wasn't possible.

"No!" Shouted Hermione as she stepped forward, "I trusted you! And all this time, you've been his friend!"

The two older wizards turned toward us.

"He's a werewolf!" She continued pointing to Lupin "That's why he's been missing classes."

I was still in shock of Lupin betraying us that I barely caught on to what Hermione was saying. Lupin stepped forward slowly.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"Since professor Snape set the essay." She replied looking terrified.

"Well, well," He said looking slightly impressed, "You really are the brightest witch of your–"

"Enough!" Black barked, madness showing in his eyes, "Let's just kill him!"

"Over my dead body," I said defiantly holding Harry behind me and I saw something flicker in my father eyes.

"You don't understand," Lupin said.

"I understand everything" Harry said stepping out from behind me, "He betrayed my parents. He's the reason they're dead!"

"No Harry," Lupin said quickly, "It wasn't him. Someone did betray your parents, somebody until quite recently I believed to be dead."

So Black must have told Lupin some sort of lie that it wasn't him who betrayed the Potters. Well I wasn't that easily fooled.

"Who was it then?" Harry asked looking like he also didn't believe a word they were saying.

"Peter Pettigrew." Black said drawing out the name slowly, "And he's in this room right now. Come on out Peter! Come on out and play!"

I pulled Harry behind me again quickly as Black came nearer with his wand raised looking even madder.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Black's wand sailed through the air and clattered on the ground as Snape appeared in the doorway. The shock on both Black and Lupin's face was apparent as Snape pointed his wand towards my father.

"Vengeance is sweet," Snape said coming in and pressing the tip of his wand to Blacks neck, "I'd hoped I'd be the one to catch you."

"Severus," Lupin said trying to intervene but backed away as Snape's wand then pointed at him.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle and now here's the proof." Snape said looking proud of himself.

"Brilliant Snape," Black said sarcastically, "Once again you've put your keen mind to the task and as usual, come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Black turned around back to us but Snape stopped him by holding his wand across Black's throat. Snape glared at him, "Give me a reason, I beg you."

"Severus don't be a fool," Lupin said.

"He can't help Remus," Sirius replied, "It's habit by now."

"Sirius be quiet!" Lupin warned.

"Be quiet yourself Remus!" He replied.

"Listen to you two," Snape interrupted, "Quarreling like an old married couple."

"Oh why don't you go run along and play with your chemistry set!" Black retorted.

I watched them argue and then looked towards the door. I could probably get the three kids out of here by going past Snape. I was about to motion for the third years to follow me when Snape's words stopped me.

"You don't have much of a life anyway do you," Snape countered, "Even your own daughter hates you."

The breath caught in my chest as Black turned to look at me. There was almost regret in his eyes but I refused to feel sympathy for him or say different to what Snape said.

"Severus please," Lupin tried again.

Snape ignored him and then pointed towards the door.

"After you," He said motioning to us.

I nodded and went to pull Harry along with me but he was no longer behind me. I looked back to see him now standing with Hermione's wand, and he was pointing it at Black before changing direction to Snape. What is he doing–

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled at Snape and I watched horrified as Snape flew backwards in the air and hit an old bedframe in the room. He was out cold.

"Harry do you have death wish?" I asked horrified as our last hope was now crumpled on the floor unconscious

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione said her face white.

He ignored us both as he pointed the wand at Lupin and Black.

"Tell me about Pettigrew," He demanded and I realised that Harry was starting to wonder if they were telling the truth, this was not good.

"He was at school with us," Lupin said still shocked about what happened to Snape, "We thought he was our friend."

"No," Harry said back, "Pettigrew's dead. You killed him."

He motioned to Black.

"No he didn't," Lupin cut in, "I thought so too until you and Rigel mentioned seeing him on the map."

"That map was rubbish and it was lying," I said turning to Harry, "Don't listen to them!"

"The map never lies!" Sirius said sharply, "Peter's alive, and he's right there!"

I turned my head sharply to where my father was pointing to, Ron.

"You're mad!" I shouted.

"Me?" Ron squeaked looking petrified, "He's mental!"

"Not the boy," He replied frustrated, "His rat!"

"Scabbers?" Ron cried out, "He's been in my family for–"

"Twelve years!" Black cut in, "Curiously long life for a garden rat. He's missing a toe isn't he?"

"So?" Ron asked.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his–" Harry said quietly.

"Finger!" Black said, "The coward cut it off so everyone would believe that I killed him! And then he transformed into a rat."

"Show me," Harry demanded.

"Harry, he's lying!" I told him as I saw him slowly believing what Black was saying, "He's crazy!"

"Rigel please," Sirius pleaded.

"Don't you dare use my name." I said angrily.

He looked hurt but schooled his features quickly.

"Give me the rat, boy," He commanded of Ron.

"No," Ron said holding his pet protectively.

"Ron, give it to him," Harry said.

Black moved forward and took the rat from Ron's unwilling hands.

"Leave him alone!" Ron cried out as Sirius grabbed the rat by the scruff of its neck.

I grabbed onto Ron's arm to keep him from going after my father to get his rat back. We all watched as Black put the rat down on a broken piano. The rat immediately made tried to take off and Sirius began shooting a spell at it. I held tightly onto a squirming Ron as we all watched the rat run down off the piano and try to make it out of the room before one of my father's spells hit it. My eyes were wide with shock as the rat actually began to transform into a man.

Maybe they weren't lying, a part of my brain said. But I pushed the thought away; Sirius Black was murderer, that's what I've believed all my life, I couldn't be wrong. Ron had stopped trying to get away and was still as Lupin and Black grabbed the man who use to be Ron's pet.

"Remus?" The chubby balding man squeaked, "Sirius? My old friends."

I jumped as the man suddenly made a run for the door. The professor and my father grabbed him though and pushed him away. He nearly stumbled over and then his eyes searched the room for another exit. His eyes however fell on us and he rushed over to where we were huddled. He went right up to Harry.

"Harry you look so much like your father," He said and another minutes later he was being dragged back by Lupin.

"How dare you talk about James right in front of him!" Lupin said angrily, my old wand now in his hand.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort," Remus shouted at him, "Didn't you!"

"I didn't mean to!" The man quivered.

I gripped the wall beside me to support my suddenly heavy body. The rat, now Pettigrew, just admitted to it. Sirius Black was innocent. I was wrong. My dad was innocent. It just took a second and my whole world was falling before me.

**I tried to add in my own words to the chapter but most of it's from the movie. So there's the chapter you all have been waiting for! Please tell me what you think. :)**

**Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter!**


	16. Confusion and Panic

**Enjoy :)**

I stood frozen as I tried to gather my thoughts and barely heard any of the conversation that was going on.

"Ask yourself Sirius," Pettigrew said quivering, "What would you have done?"

"I would have died!" My father yelled, "I would have died rather than betray my friends!"

The man squeaked in terror as the two men surrounded him and he made a run for the door again but Harry blocked it before he could leave.

"Harry," He begged clinging to the third year, "Your father wouldn't have wanted me killed, he would have shown me mercy!"

I broke out of my trance and moved to push Pettigrew away from Harry, but instead Peter than turned to me.

"Rigel," He pleaded grabbing onto my sleeve, "You wouldn't have me killed would you?"

"Get away from my daughter!" Black roared and he and Lupin grabbed Peter and threw him roughly to the other side of the room while I stood back frozen.

"You should have realized Peter," Black said angrily, "That if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would, together!"

"No!" Harry yelled suddenly and the whole room went quiet at this outburst.

"Harry," Professor Lupin said, "This man is –"

"I know who he is," Harry interrupted, "But we'll take him to the castle, dead the truth lies with him about Sirius, alive Sirius is free. After we take him to the castle the dementors can have him."

Pettigrew visibly shook in fear at the mention of the dementors. But I looked to Harry; he had a determined look about his face.

"I should get you three out of here," I said hazily to the third years wanting to get out of this place and away from the truth.

"We'll all go back to the castle," Lupin replied, "I'll take Peter. Sirius, why don't you and Harry help Ron out?"

I watched my father nod and give a glance towards Pettigrew before walking over to Ron. My mind was still whirling as I stood back as they headed towards the door. Before exiting, Black looked at me as if trying to figure me out, but I said nothing and looked away. Hermione followed closely after them which left me in the room with Lupin and Pettigrew.

"Are you coming Rigel?" Lupin asked as I stood by the doorframe in a trance.

"I'll be there in a minute," I replied quietly and watched as they also left.

I leaned heavily against the wall and put a hand to my forehead. I sank down to the dirty floor and took a deep breath. This was going way too fast, I couldn't breathe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Sirius' POV**** (What you guys have been asking for.) ;) **

I walked past my daughter as Harry and I helped Ron out of the room. I took a minute to look at her, she had the same wide eyes that she had the night I caught a glimpse of her outside of the Gryffindor Tower. My heart broke a little as she said nothing and looked away from me, but I tried to ignore the feeling as I made it out of the room. What had I expected? A hug and an 'I love you daddy'? No, but I had hoped she be able to at least look at me.

"I'm sorry about the bite," I told Ron once we were back in the tunnel, "I reckon that twinges a bit."

"A bit," Ron asked incredulously, "A bit? You nearly tore my leg off!"

"Well I was going for the rat," I said quickly, "Usually I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact, more than once James suggested that I make the change permanent."

I watched as Harry gave a small smile.

"The tail I could live with," I replied wirily, "But the fleas, they're murder."

Harry laughed and I think I could even see a smile forming on Ron's face. We made it back outside and I hit a knob on the bark on the Whomping Willow so that it wouldn't attack us before setting Ron down on some overgrown roots. Once I saw that he was fine I took a couple steps towards the castle and just stood there trying to collect my thoughts. The truth was out now and my freedom and life were before me. I turned my head to Harry standing beside me also looking towards the castle.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked him quietly, "I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again as a free man."

Harry nodded silently ad I gave a pause before continuing.

"That was a noble thing you did back there," I told him before adding bitterly, "He doesn't deserve it though."

"I just didn't think," Harry spoke up, "That my dad would have wanted his best friends to become killers."

I looked down to him and smiled, he was so much like James.

"I don't know if you know Harry," I said not knowing how to say what was on my mind, "But when you were born, James and Lily made me your Godfather."

"I know," He answered quickly.

"Well I can understand if you chose to stay with your aunt and uncle," I said reasonably, "But if you ever wanted a different home…"

"Come and live you?" Harry asked sounding almost shocked and I inwardly winced.

"It was just a thought," I said before Harry's expression turned excited.

"Yes," He said eagerly, "I hate it at the Dursley's!"

I felt a smile start on my face at Harry's answer.

"Would Rigel come as well?" He asked.

My smile dropped. My daughter's angry yet terrified face flashed in my mind and I paused before answering.

"She's not the little girl I use to know anymore," I said slowly remembering how she stood in front of Harry and shouted, 'Over my dead body.' to me.

"You don't think she'd want to." Harry said more of a statement than a question.

"I don't know," I replied running a hand through my scraggly hair, "It looks like you know her better than I do."

Harry gave a wry smile.

"Yeah I suppose I do," He replied, "She sort of looks after Ron, Hermione, and me, making sure we don't get into trouble."

"Like a mother hen then?" I asked.

"More like," Harry replied, "A sarcastic person yelling at us and threatening us to smarten up."

I gave a soft laughing before turning away from the castle, "She sounds like her mother."

Harry remained silent to this and we watched as Remus dragged Peter out of the entrance of the tree. I resisted the urge to clench my fists at the sight of him and turned back to Harry.

"We'll worry about this later though," I told him, "Right now we need to get the rat to the castle."

We took maybe two steps before Hermione's yell stopped us.

"Harry!" she screamed and she was pointing to something off in the distance.

My eyes widened as I realised that she was pointing towards the moon that had just come out from behind a thick cloud. It was a full moon. I instantly turned towards Remus who was also staring at the glowing figure in shock. He had forgotten that it was a full moon tonight, I realized, he mustn't have taken his potion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Rigel's POV:**

I shut the locket after staring at my mum's face for a moment. I finally got up off the floor once I had calmed down a bit and brushed the dust off my robes. A few stress tears had collected in my eyes so I brushed them away quickly before grabbing my wand that was lying on the floor. I moved quickly out of the room and went down the rickety steps towards the tunnel. I didn't know what to expect once I got out there but I had to face Sirius Black or my father rather, eventually. As I neared the entrance I slowed my pace and took a deep breath but as I started to climb up I heard Hermione scream loudly. I quickly scrambled out of the hole to see what was happening.

She was pointing off at something in the distance and looking off I could see that it was apparently the moon that made her scream. What?

"Hermione, what the bloody hell," I muttered standing beside her.

She didn't have time to answer though as professor Lupin gave a loud moan in pain. I stared puzzled as Black, I mean my dad, rushed towards him and started to plead with him about something.

"_He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!"_ Hermione voice rang in my head as the realization hit. No, this wasn't happening, not after everything that has happened already.

"Run!" Black shouted to us and I actually felt a hint of hesitation about leaving my father.

But I had to get the kids away.

"Come on!" I said urgently to them and in my haste I didn't even notice Pettigrew transform into a rat again and escape.

"But Sirius," Harry yelled to me.

I felt torn between what to do.

"Harry I'll stay," I told him trying to convince him to run for it as I heard the professor's yells grow louder and my father's pleas grow more urgent, "Now run to the castle and stop the first teacher you see and send help!"

"I'm not leaving either of you!" Harry shouted.

Heroics were fine but only to a point; I was about ready to toss Harry over my shoulder and carry him up to the castle myself when I heard my dad give a yell. I gasped as I turned around just in time to see a fully transformed werewolf throw Sirius Black down a rather steep hill behind him. Lupin, or the werewolf, then hunched over and started whimpering and my mind was screaming for me to come up with some sort of escape route. I was so lost in my panic thoughts that I didn't notice Hermione step forward. I wanted to grab her right away but any sudden movements might cause the wolf to attack us.

"Hermione," I whispered panic filling me as she took another step towards Lupin, "Hermione you idiot get back here, he's not safe, that's not the real Lupin in there!"

But she ignored me and started to talk to him, "Professor? Professor Lupin?"

The werewolf looked straight at her before tilting its head back and letting out a loud howl making us all jump. Hermione started to back away straight away as what use to be Lupin began to move closer to us looking like he was about to attack. Once Hermione was close enough I pulled her sharply behind me and once again used my body as a human shield for the third years.

"There you are Potter," A voice sneered from my left and professor Snape appeared out of all people.

He barely had time to realize what was going on before the werewolf attacked sending Snape falling to the ground unconscious again. The air was getting stuck in my lungs as Snape fell and the wolf kept approaching us. I held my arm up defensively as I saw him get ready to strike again. The claws of the creature hit me sideways against my arm and caused my hand to push into my shoulder sharply.

I could feel something in my wrist crack as my hand was forced backwards against my body but I wasn't in pain for long as I was flung against the ground, hitting my head on a protruding root from the tree. I had a few seconds of watching helplessly as the werewolf now neared the other kids before I blacked out.

**Sorry for another cliff-hanger but I update quick so you shouldn't be waiting long. So Sirius and Rigel don't know what to think of each other and Sirius wants to be Rigel's dad again but Rigel isn't sure if she wants anything to do with him. But don't get mad at Rigel, she's not perfect, she's thought her dad was a betraying murderer for most of her life and in one minute her whole world is upside down. **

**Anyway thank-you for reading, and I'm starting to think it may be more than just a couple chapters left before this fanfic is done… Please leave a review if you don't mind. :)**


	17. The Time-Turner

**Ok wow this chapter was so hard to write because I wanted it to have my own style to it instead of just what the movie or book said, in the end it still is mostly scenes from the book but oh well. Anyway that's why it's been awhile since the last chapter, but this one is a bit longer for you. :)**

I looked at my casted wrist and then back to Harry's unconscious face. I had had woken up in the hospital wing moments ago to find that the third years were also with me. Hermione had explained everything that had happened after I was attacked, so now my mind was frantically searching for a solution to save my dad, I may not exactly like him but I'm not about to let an innocent man die.

"Harry?" Hermione asked from across from me, we were both sitting on either side of his hospital bed.

I looked back down at him and noticed that his eyes were slowly fluttering open.

"I saw my dad across the lake," He mumbled as he woke up.

Great now he's gone mad.

"What?" Hermione asked puzzled before she got back to the topic on hand, "Listen Harry, they've captured Sirius, any moment now the dementors are going to perform the kiss."

"What?" He asked sitting straight up, "They're going to kill him?"

"A dementor's kiss does not kill, Harry." I muttered looking away from them.

"It's worse than that," Hermione replied, "They're going to suck out his soul."

Just then the doors to the hospital wing opened and Dumbledore came striding into the room. Both Hermione and Harry immediately hurried towards him, but I stayed sitting down, what could Dumbledore do?

"Headmaster, you've got to stop them!" Hermione cried, "They've got the wrong man."

"It's true," Harry replied apparently wide awake now, "Sirius is innocent."

"It's Scabbers who did it," Ron piped up from his own bed across the room, his broken leg casted and propped up.

"Scabbers?" Dumbledore asked looking confused.

"He was a rat," I muttered.

"Well he wasn't really rat," Ron said, "Well he was my brother Percy's rat, but then-"

"Ron you're not helping," I interrupted sharply.

"The point is that we know the truth," Hermione told the headmaster, "Please believe us."

He looked back and forth between all of our faces before replying, "I do Miss Granger, but I'm afraid the word or three thirteen year olds will convince few others."

"What about Rigel," Harry said almost desperately, "She's of age."

"Harry," I said rubbing my temple in frustration, "I'm Black's daughter; no one is going to believe a word I say."

I could visibly see the hope decreasing from Harry's face.

"I'm afraid she's right," Dumbledore said slowly walking around the room, but he stopped as the clock bells rang signalling a new hour.

"Mysterious thing time," He said faintly listening to the bells, "Powerful, and when meddled with, dangerous."

I could see something forming in his eyes, almost like an idea.

"Sirius Black is in the top most cell in the Dark Tower." He told us and I felt a glimmer of hope, if he was telling us where Black was, he must have a plan.

"Professor?" I asked getting up from my chair and walking to where he and the other third years were standing.

He ignored my questioning tone and turned sharply to Hermione.

"You know the laws Miss Granger," He said, "You must not be seen."

What bloody laws?

"You would do well to return before this last bell rings." He said.

At this point I forgot about questioning his words and just listened confusedly.

"If you succeed tonight," He continued, "More than one innocent life may be spared."

I watched with confusion on my face as he turned on his heal with an air of finality and walked out of the room. Before he closed the doors behind him completely though, he said one last thing, "When in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck."

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked from across the room, my thoughts exactly.

"Hermione what was he talking about?" I asked turning to her urgently.

"I'll explain later," Hermione replied, "Right now we have to get going."

"And where exactly are we going?" I asked exasperated, not knowing what the bloody hell was going on.

She ignored me and instead turned to Weasley, "Sorry Ron, but seeing as you can't walk."

A minute later she was pulling out a necklace from around her neck.

"Hold onto it," She said signaling to it.

It was probably the desperation getting to me because I grabbed onto it and Harry did as well even though it seemed like a stupid thing to do. Hermione then began to fiddle with something round on the chain and I felt myself being pulled lightly by the necklace as the room around us began to swirl. I looked around us in shock as we seemed to be travelling but then a moment later, it all suddenly stopped.

"What just happened?" I asked slowly looking around and seeing that we were still in the hospital wing but it was now light out and Ron had disappeared.

Again Hermione ignored me; which was getting on my nerves.

"Seven thirty," She said listening to the clock bells telling us we had reached the half hour point. Wait… it had just been eleven o' clock. I looked back to the necklace Hermione was stuffing back around her shirt and I finally recognised it from one on my text books. A Time-Turner.

"Going to Hagrid's," Harry replied with a slight daze to his voice as he looked around the room.

"Let's go, and we can't be seen." She said and began to take off in the direction of the doors leading outside, leaving Harry and I to chase after her.

My mind whirled as we ran through the corridors, we had just traveled back in time, now we actually had hope of saving Sirius Black, I mean my father, oh never mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

"Hermione!" Harry shouted after her sounding frustrated as we crossed the bridge that led to Hagrid's, "Will you please tell us what it is we're doing!"

"We must have travelled back in time," I told him as we ran.

"What?"

"Quiet!" Hermione said urgently and looking ahead I could see students.

Right we couldn't be seen, so we hid inside the edge of the stone covered bridge and watched the people in front of us.

"That's us." Harry said his face pale.

I looked closer to the students and could indeed see the third years from the past who were with some Slytherins. I turned back to the present thirteen years olds beside me and watched as Hermione finally turned to Harry and me.

"This is a Time-Turner," She said pulling at the necklace around her neck, "McGonagall gave it to me first term. This is how I've been getting to classes all year."

"We've gone back in time?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," She replied before turning back towards the students before us, "Obviously Dumbledore wanted us to return to this moment."

Still trying to wrap my head around what was happening that I jumped in shock when I saw the past Hermione punch a Slytherin straight in the nose.

"Blimey Hermione," I murmured in amazement.

She gave a slight smirk showing that she was quite proud of herself before her look turned panicked.

"Malfoy's coming this way," She said hurriedly, "We need to move."

We quickly moved out of the bridge by going through on of the side openings and watched as the Slytherins rushed past us. We waited another couple minutes as the past Harry, Ron, and Hermione left to go to Hagrid's before we moved from our position. After seeing that no one was outside anymore we quickly went down the hill.

"Look," Harry said absently as we hurried down, "Buckbeak's still alive."

"Of course," Hermione said as we looked at the creature, "Remember Dumbledore said that more than one innocent life may be spared."

Wait, now we're stealing a huge creature right from under Fudge's nose? Wonderful.

Once at Hagrid's yard we carefully hid around the huge pumpkins surrounding the house and I watched my other self talking to Hagrid and the third years. This was getting creepy.

"Here they come," Harry said to my right and I looked to where he was facing and saw Fudge ad the executioner coming down the hill, "We need to hurry and free Buckbeak."

"No," Hermione told him as he made a move to leave, "Fudge has to see Buckbeak first or he'll think that Hagrid did it."

Great, now we were going to steal a hippogriff with the Minister of Magic only ten feet away, this couldn't go well. Not very optimist of me but I had my wrist in a hard plaster, butterfly stiches across a cut on my face, and my father awaiting a dementor's kiss. All the while trying to keep two third years out of trouble, which if you knew them, was impossible to do.

So we waited behind the pumpkins and moved into the forest after the other us came out of Hagrid's. Once the coast was again clear we made our move. Harry had just finished getting Buckbeak free from his chain when the adult wizards opened the door.

"Come on Buckbeak," Harry murmured as he tried to get the hippogriff to move but it wouldn't budge.

The door was completely open now and the Mister was exiting the hut.

"Harry, come on," I whispered urgently.

"I'm trying," He replied tersely before the creature abruptly stood up looking at something behind us.

Hermione. She was holding a bunch of dead ferrets and was waving them in the air so Buckbeak would see. It quickly made its way towards Hermione, and I had to move out of its way as to not get trampled. We were maybe seven feet away from the forest line when Fudge's voice stopped us; all the wizards were now outside, but thankfully looking in an entirely different direction. Harry and Hermione both looked like a deer caught in the headlights but I nudged Harry's shoulder urgently and motion for us to keep moving. And we made it into the forest with the creature not a minute too late as the people in front of us turned to where we were standing before.

"Well where is it?" Fudge was saying as we moved deeper into the forest, "I saw the thing right there, not moments ago!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

An hour later I sat with my back against a tree with a clear vision of the Whomping Willow in front of me and the loud sound of Buckbeak breathing beside me. Hermione and Harry were sitting together and were talking quietly so I kept to myself and let my mind wander as we waited for the other us' to appear again. What was going on? Yesterday everything was fine, my life was somewhat normal. Now I've learned that my father was framed and is awaiting a kiss that me and two thirteen year olds have to somehow stop.

Involuntarily a memory flashed before my eyes and I saw my mum laughing before me. Black was on the floor beside me and was trying to put together some sort of toy as I heard my younger self laughing.

I shook my head to clear it and put my knees up to my chest and hugged them and tried to keep focussed on keeping us all safe. Soon we could see people start emerging from the Whomping Willow. We silently watched as the other Harry stood beside my father.

"He's asking me to come and live with him." I faintly heard Harry and I didn't know what to say to that.

"He wants you to come too," He said quietly to me.

I remained silent and looked away from Harry. I don't know if I could after all these years. It may seem cruel for me to be like that but I just don't know if I really could.

Finally yelling could be heard and we all readied our wands as we watched Lupin transform. I slightly cringed when Sirius was thrown down the steep hill and when I saw myself being flung to the ground. Hermione had already told me what had happened after I blacked out so I wasn't surprised when I saw Sirius appear again but as his animal form. I didn't have time to see much else of what happened though as we moved from our place and ran through the forest towards the Black Lake where Harry and Sirius would end up.

But we stopped half way there as we could see the other Harry chasing after Lupin. Hermione never mentioned this part…. The other Harry hucked a rock at Lupin and he turned around looking angry. The werewolf was now only a few feet away from him looking ready to attack, when a loud howl was heard and the creature turned towards us. Please no, and I turned to Hermione who made another howling noise.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked her frantically and the wolf turned its whole body towards us and seemed to be listening for more sounds.

"Saving your life!" Hermione said and made another howling noise.

"Hermione!" I said panicking as the creature started running towards us.

"Now it's coming for us,"

"Didn't think about that."

I grabbed both of their arms and then pushed them in the opposite direction of the creature running towards us.

"Run!"

We ran deep into the forest as we could hear Lupin chasing after us, I knew we couldn't outrun him but the desperation of not getting caught gave us will power to keep moving. This was not how I wanted to die.

The trees were now getting thicker as we ran and seeing a rather large one I grabbed the third years beside me and pushed them behind it. I hid beside them and I tried to make my breathing not as loud as I heard the wolf approaching. He started to circle the trees so the three of us slowly moved around the three we were hiding around. I kept the kids behind me as we moved and stopped once I heard the wolf stop. But Harry and Hermione hadn't stopped. My breath hitched as I made to grab for them only to see Lupin staring straight at us. This was it, I thought as he rushed at us with his claws extended.

**Not the best chapter but I'm trying. Ok I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this alongside the Goblet of Fire. I've had ideas swarming through my head so maybe I'll try and make an outline. :) I think it'll be a bit more fun to write since I won't have to follow that much of the book and I'll be able to add in my own events. Anyway, reviews are welcomed and I read each and every one of them. :)**


	18. Surprise, Surprise

**Happy Reading!**

The blow never came though as Buckbeak suddenly reappeared and blocked the wolf's attack with his hooved feet. Lupin let out a howl as a hoof hit him across his head and he ran off farther into the forest. I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"You two alright?" I asked Hermione and Harry quietly as my heart was still racing.

They nodded slowly as they were still in shock of what could have happened and Buckbeak gave a sort of triumphant sound. Our mission soon came back to mind and we were once again racing towards the Black Lake, Buckbeak trailing after us. As we drew closer you could feel the cold coming from the dementors, but it only made us run faster. We arrived on the opposite of the lake bank and I could see the other Harry and my dad across from us. Hundreds of dementors were circling above us.

We all watched as a dementor swooped down and attacked both Sirius and the other Harry.

"This is horrible," Hermione whispered as three more dementors came down.

"Don't worry my dad will come," Harry told us.

"Harry your dad is dead," I said trying to resist the urge to run to the other side and do something.

"I saw him," Harry replied sharply, "He casted a patronus and the dementors left, he'll be here any minute now!"

"Harry," Hermione said slowly, "No one is coming."

I didn't understand, how did Harry and Sirius get away then? Hermione told me that someone had casted a patronus, and yet no one was coming. There was no one there to produce the patronus, except us. Wait. An idea popped into my head and though it sounded impossible, it was worth a shot.

"Harry your patronus is the same as your dad's was right?" I asked quickly.

"Yes," He answered slowly.

"Think Harry!" I said urgently as more dementors were swarming around the two wizards across the lake.

Realization dawned across his face and he ran to the very edge of the bank without another thought. Hermione and I watched without breathing as Harry raised his wand, please let this work.

"_Expecto patronum_!" He yelled.

The glow appeared from his wand and slowly began to pulse before the light erupted into large barriers, surround dementor's in the light. It was working; the dementors were flying hurriedly away from the blinding light of the patronus. My mind was screaming that it wasn't possible for a thirteen year old to do this; I mean I couldn't even do this. Both Hermione and I had wide eyes as the patronus slowly faded away as the last dementors fled, and the other Harry dropped unconscious on the sand.

I think even Harry shocked himself. But we didn't have time to dwell on it, we had to save Black.

"Let's move," I told them and went to go towards the other side of the bank, but Snape suddenly appeared from across from us.

"Hide," I whispered quickly as it wouldn't be very hard for him to see us from across the lake.

We quickly ran into the trees, Harry dragging Buckbeak, and watched Snape inspect the two unconscious bodies on the bank.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked quietly as Snape levitated the wizards and brought them up the hill towards the castle.

"We'll take Buckbeak and go to the Dark Tower," Harry replied turning to the hippogriff, "We'll rescue Sirius there."

I looked at the hippogriff before turning back to Harry.

"You and Hermione go," I told him, "I'll meet up with you in the courtyard."

"Why?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"I won't be able to hang on with my wrist like this," I said, "Besides four people aren't going to be able to fit on that bird thing."

Buckbeak gave a squawk of indignation at the words, 'Bird thing'.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Okay," Harry said climbing up on the hippogriff and lending a hand down to Hermione, "We'll see you soon."

"Hopefully," Hermione said under her breath as she eyed Buckbeak fearfully.

I gave the two an encouraging smile before I took a few steps back and watched as they flew into the air.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

I had waited a few minutes by the lake to give the past people time to make it to the castle. After feeling sure that I wouldn't be seen, I made it to the courtyard. I had only been waiting there a few minutes before, "Rigel!"

I turned my head sharply to see who had called me. Wood. Oh no.

"Oliver," I said shocked seeing him standing a few feet away from me, "What are you doing here?"

I had to get him to leave, Hermione and Harry would be back any minute with Sirius.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." He said coming to stand next to me, running a hand through his messy hair, "Maggie said that you never showed up in the common room and then there was talk about students being confounded by Sirius Black so of course that got Maggie reel wound up so we started to look for ̶ is that stiches across your face?"

"Oliver," I said interrupting his rambling, "I'm fine; I'll meet up with you later okay?"

"Later?" He asked confused, "It's just about past curfew; we need to get back now, and why the bloody hell is your wrist in a cast?"

"Wood please," I pleaded looking around in the skies for any sign of movement, "I'll be up later but you really need to go."

"Rigel, what are you talking about?" He asked confused, "What happened to you tonight?"

"Wood, don't make me hex you." I said seeing that he wasn't going to budge.

"What is with you?"

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not!"

"Oliver John Wood!"

"Rigel Auriga Black!"

I clenched my fists at his stubbornness and he just crossed his arms across his chest. But his look suddenly turned from frustrated to quizzical.

"What is that?" He muttered looking beyond me.

I turned around quickly and my stomach dropped as I saw Buckbeak flying towards us.

"We need to leave," I said urgently turning back to Wood and grabbing his arm.

"What? Why?" He asked as I tried to pull him towards the castle doors.

"Wood, for once in your annoying life listen to me!" I said and pulled at his arm even harder but he wouldn't move an inch. Curse his strong quidditch body.

But I felt the whoosh of air from behind me and groaned as I realized that Buckbeak had landed. And I could feel Oliver tense under my hand.

"Wood?" Harry's voice asked and I turned around to see him, Hermione and my father.

Well at least they had succeeded in freeing Black.

"Rigel," Hermione asked worriedly, "What is he doing here?"

"I tried to make him leave," I said weakly and Oliver remained frozen beside me as he stared at my father, this couldn't go well.

"Sirius Black," Wood muttered before he grabbed his wand and pointed it sharply at Black.

"Oliver no!" I shouted and stood in between him and my dad before any spells could be casted.

"Wood, Sirius is innocent!" Harry said running up to us and Oliver glanced down at him before sharply turning back to Black.

"What are you talking about? He's a murderer!" Wood said looking at us as if we had gone mad, "He's confunded you all!"

"Oliver listen to me," I said looking him in the eye and I pushed his raised arm down slowly, "We haven't been confunded. Sirius Black is innocent, we've seen proof."

He looked back at me as if trying to decipher me, but from the look in his eyes I could see that he seemed to believe my words.

"I need you to get back inside the castle," I told him, "I don't want you getting involved in this."

"I want answers,"

"I promise I'll tell you later."

He looked torn between what to do.

"Fine," He replied, "But if you three are no back in the Tower in twenty minutes, I'm coming back for you. This is mad."

"How about we meet you back in the hospital wing in fifteen?" I asked.

He gave a nod and cautiously walked back into the castle.

"Bit of a stubborn one isn't he?" Black asked quietly.

"He's a good friend," I replied sharply.

He merely gave a small smile before turning to Hermione and Harry.

"I'll be forever grateful for this," He told them before looking to me, "To all three of you."

Harry gave a nod before saying, "I want to come with you."

I was about to say something to discourage him when Black replied, "Someday perhaps, but my life will be too unpredictable for some time."

"But you're innocent," Harry replied looking crestfallen.

"And you know it." My dad replied softly, "And for the moment that will do."

I turned away from them then and sat down on a stone bench beside Buckbeak, I didn't want to interrupt the conversation. I got lost in my thoughts and barely notice some sit down next to me a few minutes later. Expecting it to be Hermione I turned towards them only to see my father's tired face.

"You've grown up remarkably," He told me softly and I sat there silently not knowing what to say.

"You may have my features but you have the beauty of your mother." He said and pointed down to the locket lying against my chest that held the photo of my mum.

"You sent it?" I asked finding my voice and clutching at my necklace.

He gave a small nod.

"Thank-you," I mumbled looking at the ground before turning to face him, "Where will you go?"

"Not sure," He replied looking up at the sky, "Where ever I can hide I suppose."

I nodded and surprised myself by saying, "Keep in touch okay?"

Where did that come from? He gave a genuine smile before standing up.

"I will," He replied.

I remained sitting down as I watched him climb back up on Buckbeak and turn to Hermione.

"You really are the brightest witch of your age." He told and she gave a big smile at him.

Then we all watched as Buckbeak took off into the air and flew with my father out of sight. But then the clock bells rang.

"The bells," Hermione said, "We have to hurry back to the hospital wing!"

So we were once again running. We did make in back in time and Oliver came into the Hospital wing minutes later. While Ron was talking to Hermione and Harry, Wood pulled me aside.

"You owe me a lot of explaining," He replied.

I gave him a slow smile, "I know, but you have to promise me something."

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't tell Maggie until I do," I replied, "I love her dearly but it'll be hard for her to keep this big of news inside."

**Alright so Sirius is free and Oliver knows the truth. Next chapter should be the last! Also for the sequel on the Goblet of Fire, I'm doing a poll on my profile page for what Rigel is going to do after graduation. I have some ideas but I want to know what you readers think! And you can also leave a review of what you think she should do as well. Thanks! **


	19. Farewell

**Sniff, last chapter :'(**

"I can't believe we're leaving," Maggie sniffled as we walked through the corridors to go to the Hogwarts Express.

It was a few days after the whole incident and while I had explained everything to Oliver, Maggie still had no idea. I had just told I had to help some third years with something that night and that's why I didn't meet up with her. The butterfly stitches and cast I told her I had fallen. She bought and technically it wasn't _all_ lying but I figured it'd be better to tell her everything once we were out of Hogwarts.

We passed by several classrooms and I stopped when we walked beside the DADA.

"Hold on a sec," I said slowly, "I'm just going to see professor Lupin for a minute."

"Do you want me to wait?" She asked shifting a bag over her shoulder.

"No, you go down to the train and I'll be there in a few minutes." I told her and pushed open the door to the classroom.

I steeped in and shut the door behind me and walked in between the chairs and desks towards the office. The door to the office was partially open so I could see that Lupin was in it. I slowly climbed up the steps and knocked on his door lightly before pushing it open.

"Rigel," He greeted when he saw me.

"Hello Professor." I smiled lightly but my smile slowly faded when I saw the cuts and bruises around his face.

"I've looked far worse," He said seeing me eyeing him, "Trust me."

I simply nodded and looked around the room, everything was being packed up.

"Harry told me you were quitting," I stated, "I had hoped it wasn't true though."

"Well I'm afraid it is," He said with a small smile, "No one is going to want me to teach their children, besides I've already attacked one student."

He nodded towards my casted wrist.

"That wasn't your fault," I protested hiding my arm behind me.

He held up a hand to silence me, "Rigel, I don't need to pitied partied for leaving. I'm used to it by now."

I sat down in a chair quietly.

"Everyone's leaving," I said quietly, "Where will you go now?"

"Wherever I can find a job," He said grabbing a hat and placing it on his head, "And what about you? What are your plans once you get back home?"

"I have an interview with the Ministry of Magic work councillor." I replied standing up, "Apparently she's going to find a suitable job for me."

"Sounds interesting," He said walking towards the door and holding it open for me, "What about your two friends Mr. Wood and Miss. Findell?"

"Oliver's waiting for an acceptance letter from Puddlemere United for their reserve team," I answered walking out the door as he followed down the steps behind me, "And Maggie has an internship at Witch Weekly. She's hoping to be able to work under Simone Dame in the fashion section."

"The three of you have good futures ahead of you," He said.

"I hope so," I laughed as we walked out of the classroom.

He locked the classroom behind him and my look grew somber.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked quietly.

"Maybe not soon," He told me honestly, "But in the future I can almost guarantee it, you're father will bring us together once more."

I looked away at the mention of Sirius and Lupin caught it.

"You should cut him some slack," He told me gently, "I can tell that he's missed you. You're all he has left for family. Harry and I might still be there but you're his flesh and blood. He never knew what it was like to be a part of a real family before your mother and you came along."

"I know," I sighed running a hand through my hair, "It's just, for most of my life I've thought of him as a monster, a betraying, murdering monster. It's just hard to let those feelings go, I don't know how you can be friends with him again just like that."

He nodded to this, "Well I knew Sirius before all of this happened, I suppose the good memories of him helped me. You only knew him six years of your life."

"I guess that makes sense," I replied, "But anyway the train will be leaving soon and I want to get a good seat."

"Well I'll let you go then," He said, "Till next Rigel Black."

I gave a small smile, "Till the next time Remus Lupin."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I boarded the train with Maggie and Oliver and we were all silent as we watched the Hogwarts castle grow smaller in our vision until it vanished completely. Hardly any words were spoken throughout the trip and that suited us all fine as we remembered all the memories we had had in that school.

"_Now where to put you," The Sorting Hat told me as it rested on my head, "Your parents were both Gryffindors and you have the trait to be one too. But then again your father's bloodline was all Slytherins. You'd do very well there too." _

"_I want to go where my mum was," I whispered._

"_Alright well if you're sure," It replied, "Gryffindor!" _

_I smiled as I jumped down from the stool and ran over to the table cheering for me. _

I smiled slightly at the thought.

"_Just who do you think you are?" I asked angrily. _

"_Oliver Wood," the boy replied smugly, "And I'm going to be the best quidditch player in the world someday." _

"_Keep telling yourself that," I answered, "Come on Maggie, we don't need boys like _that _hanging around us." _

"_Hey wait," He called as we turned to leave, "You're that Rigil girl right?"_

"_It's Rigel," I replied sharply._

"_Same difference," He replied, "But didn't you do that flip on your broom yesterday?"_

"_Yeah so what?" My eleven year old self asked suspiciously._

"_Well maybe you can teach me because every time I try I end up falling off." He said excitedly._

"_You were just bragging to us about your 'glorious' self just minutes ago," I said, "Now you want my help?"_

"_Yeah," He said simply._

_I shook my head at him, "Fine, but don't think it'll turn into some sort of friendship." _

I looked to Oliver then and he was looking back at me. From the look in his eyes I think he was thinking about the same memory. I gave him a smile. So much had changed. More change was yet to come. But as long as we have someone to go through it with us, we might just turn out okay.

"_All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another."_

_-Anatole France_

**Wow the end of the book :'( at least there's the sequel to do. So for what Rigel will be doing most of you wanted something that will allow her to be at all of the Goblet of Fire events right? Well the thing I'm thinking of will let her do that so I'm going to go with that but thank-you for doing the poll and sending me suggestion! :) And I'm going to be zigging when you think I should be zagging in the next book but just trust me with it ;) It's all part of a big plan. Hope you enjoyed 'The Noble House of Black'. My sequel should be up soon and the title is 'The Honourable House of Black' it would mean a lot to me if you would check it out. :)**

**As promised a HUGE thank-you for all those who have reviewed, and also a thank-you for those who even just read it. :)**

**Thank-you Reviewers:**

**Guest**

**Nyphadora.M.G**

**Aleeta6**

**Alex**

**Pirayan01**

**Minstead**

**blondeperson **

**Fan **

**Cytokinesis**

**Apocolips**

**Kiriari**

**Lina324**

**Aorangeinboston**

**dracielgrocks**

**GlidingOne**

**I need more**

**Princessinthecorner16**

** 112233**

**Love it**

**Zorina Black**

**RockaRosalie**

**guest **

**elijahlover**

**warewolf-princess558750**

**Thank-You!**


	20. Sequel

**Hello :) sorry this isn't an update but I just wanted to let you guys know that the sequel is up. It's called, 'The Honourable House of Black' so please check it out if you liked this story. It goes on to tell about what happens to Rigel during the Goblet of Fire, I should be adding in some romance as well… ;) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
